L'Amour commence toujours par Des révisions !
by yuki-604
Summary: Alors qu'elle révise ses dates d'Histoire, Mamori recoit un appel d'Hiruma. Etrange, il est pourtant tard... Que lui veut ce démon ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_« Août 1914 : Début de la 1° Guerre Mondiale 1917 : Révolution Russe 11 Novembre 1918 : Armistice Janvier 1933 : Hitler est élu chancelier… »_

Mamori soupira et repoussa ses notes avec ennui. Laissant son esprit vagabonder a son grès, elle se remémora ce qui l'avait amené à réviser des dates a presque neuf heure du soir :

Après un cours particulièrement agité, le prof d'Histoire/Géographie, à bout de patience, avait décrété qu'il y aurait une interrogation le lendemain sur les dates évoquées pendant ce cours-ci et que ceux qui n'avaient pas pris de note ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux même, qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à se mordre les doigts. Sur ces paroles consternantes, il avait quitté la salle d'un air digne, satisfait du silence soudain que venait de provoquer son annonce. Evidemment, tous s'était tourné vers Mamori, la seule qui ai suivi le cours avec assiduité, la seule qui ait toutes les fameuses dates à sa disposition, et tous comptait sur elle pour les tirer d'affaire. Du coup, la malheureuse rousse avait passé sa soirée à téléphoner aux élèves de sa classe pour leur communiquer les dates et les évènements qui leur correspondaient.

Cependant, à présent que sa tâche était terminée, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour les apprendre elle-même, et trop peu d'énergie pour cela. Sans même parler de motivation…

La jeune fille eut une pensée jalouse pour Hiruma : le démon, lui, n'aurait eu qu'à parcourir des yeux la liste de dates pour toute les retenir en un clin d'œil. Ou alors, il aurait plus vraisemblablement utilisé la véritable mine d'information que constituait son tristement célèbre Carnet de Menace pour faire annuler le contrôle…

Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle se redressa sur son siège et tendit à moitié la main vers son portable : Elle n'avait qu'à demander à Hiruma de faire annuler son contrôle !

Puis elle se rappela que le quaterback avait un caractère épouvantable : Même si elle le lui demandait, il rétorquerait que cela n'était absolument pas son problème et lui balancerait quelques remarques blessantes sur sa gourmandise, juste pour le plaisir de la mettre en colère et, au final, elle devrait quand même se débrouiller seule, en plus de s'être fait humiliée et de s'être abaissée à lui demander de l'aide, ce qu'il ne lui laisserait pas oublier de sitôt…

Dépitée, elle laissa retomber sa main et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Puis elle saisit à nouveau sa feuille et tenta de mémoriser cette interminable liste. Sans succès. Découragée, elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Si seulement elle avait eu l'incroyable capacité de mémorisation du quaterback blond… Et voilà, elle recommençait a penser a cet égoïste ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait ce soir ? Irritée, elle secouait la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensée quand son portable vibra. Intriguée, elle attrapa l'appareil, s'attendant à voir le nom de Sena s'afficher a l'écran. Cependant, ce fut le numéro de Hiruma qui apparut et sa surprise se mua en suspicion. C'est donc avec méfiance qu'elle posa le pouce sur la petite touche verte, sans toutefois appuyer. Quand on pensait au loup…

La tentation de ne pas décrocher et de laisser son interlocuteur poireauter lui effleura l'esprit. Puis, se disant que le démoniaque quaterback le lui ferait payer le lendemain si elle ne répondait pas, elle poussa un profond soupir et pressa la petite touche, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension, déjà persuadée qu'elle allait le regretter. Elle porta l'appareil a son oreille et prononça le familier et fatidique :

-Allo ?

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas terrible, c'est extrêmement court, mais bon, ce n'est que le prologue ! Donnez-moi vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer et indiquer moi ce que vous pensez que lui veut Hiruma : Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez en tête après avoir lu ce (trop) court Prologue !

Bye, la suite au prochain (eh nan, pas épisode) chapitre !


	2. balade nocturne pas vraiment romantique

_Réponse à « __cha » : d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Ensuite, tu me dis qu'a force de donner les dates à ses camarades, elle devrait les connaitre. C'est pas faux. Seulement, je sais que moi, j'ai beau les répéter 20 fois, les lire 20 fois, je ne les retiendrais que si je les écris 20 fois. Alors on va dire que Mamori est comme moi xD_

Chapitre 1 : Une balade nocturne pas vraiment romantique.

_**-Allo ?**_

La voix a l'autre bout du fil, aussi neutre que d'ordinaire, fit fi des politesses et déclara :

- Habille-toi.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda, déconcertée, la rousse.

Trop tard : Son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché.

-Hiruma-Kun ? Tenta encore une fois la manager, malgré l'entêtante tonalité qui résonnait dans l'appareil.

Frustrée, Mamori posa brutalement le portable sur le bureau, décidée à oublier les égocentricités de son capitaine, et saisit sa feuille, dans laquelle elle se replongea :

_« 1935 : Lois de Nuremberg, Mai 1945 : Capitulation Allemande, Août 1945 : Hiroshima… »_

Cependant, le fait d'être en pyjama la gênait, brusquement, et elle se trouva incapable de se concentrer. Finalement, elle abandonna et, pestant contre le blond, elle s'habilla à la hâte avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, son portable vibra à nouveau, lui indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un SMS du quaterback. Elle l'ouvrit et lut :

« Descend, je suis devant chez toi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant quel plan farfelu le démon avait encore mis au point, et quelles folies il allait encore lui faire accomplir, elle obtempéra. Elle prétexta une brusque envie d'air frais pour ses parents, elle franchit la porte et se retourna dans la rue noire qu'elle scruta en vain pour apercevoir le blond. Mais il n'y avait personne. Persuadée que le blond devait se moquer d'elle, tranquillement chez lui, elle fit demi-tour, prête à rentrer chez elle… Et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Cette soudaine proximité la troubla et elle recula. Lui par contre, n'en sembla pas affecté : Il la dépassa en se contentant d'ordonner :

- Suis-moi.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne l'attendit pas et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qu'elle lui obéissait. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le perdre de vue, elle ravala ses protestations et s'élança à sa suite. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le dévisagea longuement, cherchant sur son profil (puisqu'il ne daignait pas tourner la tête vers elle) un indice sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais son visage inexpressif ne lui apprit rien de plus et, avec un profond soupir, elle se concentra sur le sol qui défilait sous ses pieds.*

Sans trop y croire, la rousse tenta un autre angle d'approche :

-Euh… Je peux te demander où on va ? Osa-t-elle demander.

« Non » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Après cela, tout deux gardèrent un mutisme total. Ils marchèrent longtemps, tellement longtemps que Mamori n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Sa mère allait s'inquiéter. Et, en plus, dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié son portable… _« Très malin, Mamori, bravo ! » _Songea ironiquement la jeune fille.

Elle eut une pensée fugitive pour ses révisions, totalement oubliées sur le bureau de sa chambre. Le temps qu'Hiruma finisse de la balader, lui explique pourquoi il l'avait tirée hors de sa chambre a une heure pareille et le temps qu'elle refasse tout le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer chez elle, elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'apprendre ces 52 dates !

L'impatience qu'elle éprouvait depuis que Hiruma était apparu se transforma petit à petit en irritation pendant que son capitaine la guidait dans des rues et ruelles dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence et dont la plupart n'étaient éclairée que par la lueur de la lune. Puis l'irritation évolua rapidement en colère et elle aurait probablement planté le démon là si elle n'avait brusquement pris conscience de quelque chose : Le quaterback lui avait donné trois ordre. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. Non, ce qui était anormal, c'est que pas une seule fois il ne l'avait appelé ''fuckin' manager'' ni ne lui avait lancé de pique censé l'énerver.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, qui n'était pas normal. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna encore une fois son visage vers le démoniaque blond. Pourtant, il avait toujours sa fidèle arme a l'épaule, l'uniforme du lycée sans cravate… Néanmoins, il manquait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte que le grand rictus qui dévoilait habituellement ses crocs était totalement absent, ses lèvres fines retombant légèrement vers le bas. En fait, il avait l'air… songeur, pensif. Comme lorsqu'il élaborait une nouvelle stratégie. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

Des questions pleins la tête, elle ne vit même pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une petite bâtisse à l'air a peu près normale, quoique délabrée sur la partie gauche du bâtiment.

Le lierre avait tellement recouvert la façade que l'on voyait à peine le crépi beige qui recouvrait les briques sous la végétation. Sur la partie délabrée du bâtiment, le toit s'était affaissé, mais l'autre moitié semblait en bon état. Deux fenêtres encadraient la porte de bois sombre comme l'ébène. Celle de gauche était cassée et laissait le vent pénétré librement dans la pièce tandis que l'autre semblait avoir été changée récemment.

Mamori remarqua que la fenêtre de gauche, celle qui était dégradée, se trouvait du côté où le toit s'était effondré et en conclut que seule une partie de la maison était habitable.

Elle se retourna vers le blond et vit qu'il l'observait, impassible. Cependant, une étrange expression traversa ses traits comme un éclair avant qu'il ne détourne le visage et qu'il ne s'avance vers l'édifice sans plus se soucier d'elle. Il actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il s'apprêtait à la franchir quand la voix de la jeune fille le retint :

-Attend Hiruma ! On est où, là ?

Il ignora sa question et fit un pas en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Hiruma ! S'écria la rousse, furieuse. Je te préviens, pas question que je mette un pied dans cette maison si tu me pas chez qui on est !

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté : Le démon se retourna d'un bond, furieux que l'on conteste ses ordres, une expression sadique sur le visage qui ressemblait davantage au Hiruma habituel. Il saisit sa mitraillette et se mit à tirer en l'air avec frénésie pour se défouler : Fuckin' fuckin' fuckin' manager, toujours a s'opposer a lui et a ses décisions ! Il hurla :

-NE POSE PAS DE QUESTION ET OBEIS !

Il pivota a nouveau, de façon a tourner le dos a la jeune fille et lâcha, comme a contrecœur :

-On est chez un de mes larbins.

Il ne précisa pas lequel et la rousse ne le lui demanda pas. Peu rassurée, elle lui emboita le pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison.

A l'intérieur, il faisait encore plus noir qu'a l'extérieur, vu que les rayons de lune n'arrivait pas jusqu'ici et Mamori, se guidant au bruit des pas du quaterback dans ce qu'elle devinait être un couloir, sa faisant toute petite, espérant passer inaperçue.

Tout à coup son coude effleura un battant de porte et elle devina qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans une autre pièce, plus vaste.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement et Mamori eut la surprise de voir un homme en face d'eux affalé sur un canapé miteux qui semblait sur le point de tomber en miette. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient dans le dos, en dessous des omoplates, et la couleur de ces prunelles oscillaient entre la noisette et le jaune. Il était d'une pâleur incroyable, on aurait dit qu'il était malade. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, l'homme n'avait pas de barbe. Ses avant-bras dénudés laissaient deviner une musculature fine mais bien présente. L'homme devait être âgé de vingt-cinq ans, trente grand maximum et pourtant, il paraissait bien plus vieux, comme s'il portait le poids des années sur ses épaules. Il tendait le bras droit vers eux, le poing serré. Et, dans sa main fermée, il y avait une arme. Qu'il tenait braquée sur eux.

Et voila ! Je sais, c'est encore court… Et mon Hiruma et encore OOC non ? Si c'est le cas, désolée ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment quand même !


	3. Hatori

Chapitre 2 : Hatori

- Yoichi… Quelle bonne surprise, grinça l'homme, tout en les tenant en joue.

Hatori… salua sèchement l'interpellé.

Puis, pour bien montrer qu'il était le chef, il redressa sa kalachnikov d'un geste qui aurait pu paraître naturel s'il n'avait pas été effectué par Hiruma Yoichi, le fils autoproclamé du diable qui combine tout à l'avance et qui ne fait jamais rien au hasard. L'autre homme le comprit parfaitement et abaissa son arme à regret.

Se redressant, il tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère en lançant au blond :

Eh bien Yoichi, qui est cette jeune fille que tu m'amène ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à payer la dette que tu as envers moi en m'apportant un jouet ?

Mamori frissonna et attendit anxieusement la réponse du quaterback, tout en sachant que le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas conduite dans la gueule du loup : Elle lui était nécessaire pour les stratégies.

C'est ma manager, répondit-il d'une voix indifférente, ne l'abime pas fuckin' esclave. Ca me ferait chier d'en chercher une autre.

Comme l'homme grognait (de dépit ?) le démon ajouta, nettement plus menaçant :

Et de quelle dette parles-tu ? T'es à mon service, autrement tu sais très bien que la police sera très intéressée par _certaines infos_…

Tout en parlant, il amorça un geste lent vers la poche où, la rousse le savait, le démon gardait précieusement son fameux Carnet de Menace. De toute évidence, l'homme le savait également, car il devint presque aussi blanc que ses cheveux et il déclara d'un ton empressé :

Mais bien sur, je rigolais, je sais très bien…

Le blond laissa échapper un rire démoniaque pendant que son diabolique sourire refaisait son apparition, et il retira sa main.

Puis, avec un sans-gêne incroyable et pourtant normal chez le lycéen le plus craint de Tokyo, le quaterback s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table. Il commença aussitôt à négocier un service avec le dénommé Hatori qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à Mamori, qu'il jugeait douce, plus fréquentable que le parasite qui lui servait, de toute évidence, de maître. Puis il sursauta avec indignation devant les termes du contrat que lui proposait le démon et recentra son attention sur le blond, l'air révolté.

Se demandant pourquoi ce dernier l'avait amenée avec lui, Mamori, désorientée, fit un timide pas en avant et constata que personne ne faisait attention à elle, ce qui, en temps normal, l'aurait exaspérée mais qui, cette fois-ci, la réconforta. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise ici, et elle souhaitait par dessus tout qu'on l'oublie. Même si elle se promit de secouer le blond plus tard, quand ils seraient à nouveau dehors, pour son comportement. Puis elle alla s'installer avec délice dans un des fauteuils défoncés qui meublait tristement la pièce. Mais, exténuée qu'elle était après la longue marche qu'elle venait d'effectuer, le fauteuil, malgré l'inconfort qu'il offrait, lui parut aussi agréable qu'un bon lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et poussa un profond soupir de contentement, ramenant involontairement sur elle l'attention de son capitaine qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de recommencer à batailler sur les conditions du marché.

Cependant, Hatori n'avait pu que remarquer le coup d'œil qu'avait jeté le démon dit sans-cœur à la jeune fille. Et cette lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne voit sa manager tranquillement installée, était-ce de l'inquiétude ?

Non, impossible que ce lycéen s'intéresse à une fille, même à l'air si angélique que celle-ci. Elle avait l'air si douce, avec ses grands yeux océans si expressifs, son visage ouvert et naturel qui respirait la bonté…

Le démon ne devait avoir aucun mal à la faire obéir, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait prise comme manager : S'il pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi d'elle, si elle exécutait le moindre de ses désirs, il devait se sentir supérieur à elle, il devait abuser à fond de sa gentillesse, et il devait adorer ça.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Hiruma se tourna soudain vers la rousse et pour lui ordonner de lui apporter son ordinateur qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. Hatori, qui s'attendait à la voir obéir docilement, fut totalement pris au dépourvu quand la jeune fille se leva comme une furie pour lancer au blond :

- Dis donc, t'as des jambes, non ? Tu peux aller le chercher toi-même !

-T'es ma manager, donc tu obéis a mes ordres, c'est clair ? Grogna le démon.

Non ! Je suis manager, pas domestique ! Je suis pas ton esclave donc tu te bouges et tu vas le chercher tout seul ! Rétorqua la lycéenne.

A bout de patience, le capitaine haussa le ton, pris une voix menaçante et secoua son arme en direction de la rouquine :

Fuckin' manager de malheur, pour _**une**_ fois dans ta fuckin' vie fais ce que je te dis sans parler !

La ''fuckin' manager'' en question croisa les bras et resta où elle était, en soutenant le regard furibond de son interlocuteur.

Et ça t'écorcherais la bouche de dire « s'il te plait ? »

Hiruma ne répondit rien, ne souhaitant visiblement pas plier, et se contenta de l'observer, son sourire s'agrandissant au fil du temps dans le but évident de mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

Hatori, de son côté, observait la scène sans mot dire, en souhaitant être invisible, priant pour que la colère de son « maître » ne retombe pas sur lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : Pourquoi diable est ce que ce démon n'utilisait pas une des infos de son Carnet pour contraindre la rebelle à lui obéir ? Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait rien sur la lycéenne ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison derrière ce comportement ? Perplexe, il regarda sans bouger les deux protagonistes se faire face, la rousse énervée et le blond qui arborait une expression familière et crainte pas tous, mais qui semblait n'avoir que peu d'effet sur la rouquine. Finalement, ce fut la jeune fille qui craqua la première et, vaincue, alla chercher le fragile objet puis le jeta presque sur son propriétaire, rageuse.

Le quaterback sourit de façon effrayante et lança a sa manager, qui était retournée s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton :

Bien, fuckin' manager, tu viens d'éviter une heure de calvaire à ton fuckin' protégé.

La rouquine lui lança un regard noir et maugréa :

Arrête de te servir de Sena pour me faire obéir !

Un « kékéké » bien connu retentit dans la pièce mais le blond ne répondit pas, même si son attitude semblait clamer : « Pourquoi, puisque ça marche ? »

Puis il saisit l'ordinateur, l'ouvrit, pianota quelques instants et montra des documents à Hatori. Il hallucinait : Jamais encore il n'avait vu une personne répondre ainsi au démon. Elle lui résistait, pire, elle lui tenait tête ! Elle était barge ma parole ! Pourtant, il n'avait pas une seule fois usé du carnet et bien qu'il l'ait menacée, elle n'avait pas plié de suite. Qui était-elle cette fille ? Que représentait-elle ? Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose clochait, c'était indéniable. Ses yeux firent la navette entre la rousse et le blond, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le démon l'observait, goguenard. Il lui tendit l'ordinateur et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur l'écran. Puis, oubliant complètement la rousse à ses côtés, il poussa un cri indigné devant les lettres et les chiffres qui s'affichaient à l'écran :

Non ! Non, non et non ! Je vais risquer la prison dans ton histoire ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Des clopinettes !

Le démon ne broncha pas : Il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction.

C'est à prendre ou à laisser, fuckin' esclave. Je reviendrai pas sur mes fuckins' termes alors réfléchis bien.

Il se leva, referma son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers une des portes du fond.

C'est à toi de voir. Pendant que tu prends ta décision, moi, je vais aller profiter de ta baraque, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Là, il se retourna de trois-quarts vers Mamori et Hatori, et articula lentement, pour bien laisser le sens de sa phrase pénétrer son interlocuteur, ses yeux verts rivés sur le regard apeuré de son larbin :

Cependant, rappelle-toi que, si tu refuses, les infos que j'ai en ma possession t'expédieront tout droit dans les bras des fuckins' flics. Alors que, si tu acceptes, tes chances d'échapper à la cellule humide ne sont pas de 0%... lâcha-t-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Encore une sacrée manipulation… Le quaterback ne changerait jamais. La jeune femme soupira mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en aperçut.

Fixant intensément le démon, Hatori demanda d'une voix tremblante :

D'après toi, j'ai combien de chance de m'en tirer ?

La réponse claqua, sèche et indifférente :

Je dirais… 25%.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux avant de souffler :

C'est peu…

Le démoniaque rire du blond s'échappa de sa gorge :

- C'est largement assez si tu te sers de tes fuckins' neurones.

- Et… si j'échoue ?

Un claquement de bulle de chewing-gum retentit et Hiruma répondit :

Je trouverais quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

Et, sans se soucier des réactions que pouvait provoquer sa phrase, il sortit de la pièce.

Mamori n'était qu'à moitié choquée : Après tout, elle connaissait le lycéen, elle savait qu'il visait sans cesse le sommet, la réussite, sans se soucier des conséquences. La jeune fille l'avait déjà remarqué le jour où il avait refusé de faire de Yukimitsu un titulaire. Ca ne lui avait pas plu, elle l'avait sentit. Après tout, aucun humain, sauf les fous, n'aimerait ainsi fouler les rêves d'un autre homme et Hiruma, malgré les apparences, avait une conscience. Cependant, son désir de victoire avait écrasé la petite voix entêtante sous son crâne et il avait fait passer le Christmas Bowl avant les ressentis de l'étudiant.

Mais même en sachant cela, la rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être scandalisée par son attitude. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus élevés que lors du ''cas Yukimitsu'', comment le blond pouvait-il montrer autant de désinvolture ?

Elle éprouvait même de la compassion pour le pauvre homme à qui Hiruma n'avait, somme toute, pas laissé le choix. Puis elle se souvint que le quaterback avait dans son Carnet de quoi envoyer Hatori en prison, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas tout blanc…

Ses réflexions internes furent interrompues lorsque l'homme s'écroula sur son canapé en geignant :

Ce gamin est un monstre !

Mamori fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère que l'on insulte le blond devant elle. Puis, tâchant de se montrer compréhensive – Après tout, le capitaine avait été ignoble avec lui !- elle dit doucement :

Il à beaucoup de responsabilité, il se montre inflexible pour camoufler ses faiblesses. Il a horreur d'être ou d'avoir l'air vulnérable.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche comme une cascade, avant qu'elle n'ait put les retenir et elle se mordit les lèvres pour se taire : Quelle idiote ! Et s'il se servait de ses mots contre Hiruma ?

Mais Hatori eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se contenta de marmonner d'une voix sceptique :

-Yoichi Hiruma, des faiblesses ?

Mamori ne répondit rien. Le silence, apaisant et sécurisant, s'étira, s'étira encore et dura un moment. Mais il fut rompu par Hatori :

-Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi est ce qu'_IL_ t'a amené avec lui ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Mamori se le demandait aussi. Elle n'avait servi à rien, Hiruma s'étant très bien débrouillé sans elle pour régler son affaire. Qui plus est, affaires qu'il gardait habituellement secrètes. De plus, cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec le football américain, il n'avait donc pas besoin de Manager. Quelle idée avait-il en tête ?

Voyant que l'homme attendait une réponse, elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et répondit :

Je n'en sais rien.

Hatori éclata de rire :

Ah ! Finalement, il te mène par le bout du nez, toi aussi, sa propre petite amie !

A ces mots, le sang de Mamori ne fit qu'un tour : Un bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles pendant que la colère montait en elle, semblable à une grande vague, gonflant ses veines. Un sentiment inconnu lui tordit les entrailles : Elle n'était guère habituée à cette émotion. Oh, bien sur, il y avait ses conflits avec Hiruma, mais ce n'était que de l'irritation, rien a voir avec le courroux qui grondait a présent en elle, pressé de s'évader, d'aller se déverser sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que ses propres mains s'étaient fermées en poings serrés sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Suivant son instinct, que la fureur avait réveillé, elle se leva d'un bond, envahie par une allégresse pesante, dominant l'homme de toute sa hauteur.


	4. Révelation ?

Chapitre 3 : Révélation ?

Devant la rage qui émanait de la jeune fille, Hatori ne put que se recroqueviller. Mais par quoi était causée cette colère ? Par le fait qu'il ait insinué qu'elle servait d'animal domestique au blond ? Ou par le fait qu'il ait supposé -à tort, de toute évidence- qu'elle était la petite amie d'Hiruma, quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux pour autre chose que la stratégie qui mènerait les Devils Bats à la victoire ?

Elle n'en savait rien, ou plutôt, elle préféra ne rien voir et se convainquit qu'il s'agissait de la première option. Elle s'approcha de la silhouette et poussa un grognement de rage, à la limite du feulement d'un chat en colère :

Quoi ? Tu prétends que je me laisse faire, que j'obéis à Hiruma comme un chien ? Comme quelqu'un qu'on jette dans la boue une fois qu'on a plus besoin de lui ?

Malgré l'appréhension qui le tenaillait, Hatori ne se démonta pas :

Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi es-tu-là ?

Parce qu'Hiruma me l'a demandé, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur (bon, en fait, il le lui avait plutôt _ordonné_ mais ça, pas question de l'admettre devant cet homme !)

Comme ce dernier poussait une exclamation méprisante, elle ajouta avec une détermination nouvelle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

Et parce que je suis la Manager des Devils Bats ! Hiruma est le capitaine, c'est lui qui nous mène à la victoire, ses stratégies sont imparables ! Même s'il est violent et que je ne le comprends pas toujours, je sais que l'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour m'amener ici et, même si elle ne m'apparait pas pour l'instant, je sais que pour lui, c'était évident et inévitable ! Alors, oui, je lui ai obéi. Mais parce que **je** l'ai décidé, pas parce que l'on m'a forcée avec des menaces ou du chantage. Personne n'a décidé à ma place !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, une étrange chaleur s'était installé dans sa poitrine et son cœur avait été parcouru de fourmillement et, gênée mais n'osant pas le montrer, elle s'était tue. Puis elle avait croisé les bras pour bien montrer que la discussion était close alors qu'elle mourait d'envie de déclamer d'autres choses pour convaincre cet homme (ou elle-même ? souffla une petite voix), lui montrer combien le quaterback était une personne fascinante et surtout, humaine malgré ses airs bravaches.

Mais, soudainement nerveuse de s'être donnée en spectacle devant cet homme (dans lequel elle n'avait qu'une confiance très limitée) Mamori retourna sur son fauteuil miteux.

En fait, elle était surtout troublée par les mots qui étaient sortis avant même qu'ils ne lui viennent à l'esprit, venant du fond de sa conscience, et encore plus par les mots qui avaient faillis sortir. Maudissant le blond de l'avoir entrainée dans cette situation, elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui avait bien pu pousser le démon à la trainer jusqu'à cette bicoque à moitié en ruine. Malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé a Hatori, elle doutait des motivations du blond… Elle avait beau faire partie du trio cérébral des Devils Bats, elle ne voyait aucune réponse se profiler dans son esprit.

Et puis, nom de dieu, pourquoi Hiruma était-il si long a revenir ?

Elle soupira : Qu'est ce qu'elle apprécierait un choux à la crème, bien moelleux, qui fondrait dans sa bouche et dont l'exquise saveur envahirait ses papilles… Se retenant de baver d'envie, elle déglutit et promena son regard sur les murs nus : Pas de tapisserie, juste une peinture écaillée par le temps, aucune photographie, l'ameublement de la pièce se résumant au strict nécessaire avec un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse encombrée par divers papiers, un cendrier qui débordait de cigarettes a moitié consommées… Il y avait même un livre de reste de pizza moisie. Décidément, il lui tardait vraiment de quitter cette maison à l'atmosphère si étouffante, où flottait l'odeur du tabac froid, pour retrouver la douceur de son lit. Son lit ! Il lui semblait que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormit et le sommeil grignotait progressivement sa conscience, l'attirant vers les ténèbres comme une araignée tisse sa toile. Finalement, comme sa tête commençait à dodeliner, elle décida de se laisser tenter par les bras de Morphée.

Elle était sur le point de sombrer lorsque Hatori lâcha une phrase qui la réveilla aussitôt :

-Je le hais, ce sale monstre, ce démon !

Pendant un instant, elle resta figée comme une statue. Puis, animée d'une colère froide, elle se releva et s'avança avec détermination vers l'homme allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque. Durant quelques secondes, elle le contempla, submergée par le dégout.

Puis elle le gifla, de toutes ses forces.

Il y eut un bruit sec, et ils se figèrent tout les deux, elle aussi surprise que lui de son geste. La joue d'Hatori se teinta doucement de rouge, seule preuve de la force de l'impact, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir, ni même à éprouver du regret.

Eberlué, Hatori la fixa puis il détourna le regard et massa sa joue endolorie d'un air pensif. Quant à Mamori, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle lui ferait mal encore un moment. C'était méchant, et surprenant de sa part, mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcées lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer mais, quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix vibrait de colère :

Insulte-le encore une fois, une seule, et je te promets que cette gifle te semblera douce en comparaison de ce que je te ferais subir. C'est clair ?

Hatori resta muet et elle continua, emportée par son élan :

Tu ne sais rien d'Hiruma ! Rien ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne l'aime pas ? Comment oses-tu le juger ?

Elle s'était mise à hurler, sans se soucier d'être discrète, oubliant le fait que le blond se trouvait dans cette maison et risquait de l'entendre.

Au fond de son cœur…

Son cœur ? la coupa Hatori avec un rire sans joie, ce type n'as pas de cœur !

Bien sur que si ! Il est aussi humain que vous et moi !

Humain ? Lui ? rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique, allons, ne te voile pas la face, fillette ! Un humain a des sentiments ! Or, ce démon n'aime personne !

Mamori s'arrêta de crier et affirma à voix basse :

-Personne n'aime personne.

Hatori partit dans un grand rire rauque qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Finalement, il s'exclama :

Tu vois le bien partout, gamine ! Mais le monde est mauvais, pourri de l'intérieur, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et ce jeune homme que tu défends bec et ongles est l'un des pires individus qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Et le fait est que je suis plus âgée que toi. J'ai vécu plus que longtemps que toi, et des malfrats, j'en ai vu défiler plus que tu ne pourrais en compter. Des maîtres-chanteurs, des voleurs, des violeurs, des meurtriers… L'espèce humaine est en grande partie composée de tare. Et ton ami n'est pas différent.

Mamori avait pâlit mais elle rétorqua durement :

Hiruma ne ferait pas de mal à quelqu'un sans raison.

Tu crois ? Peut-être. Après tout, il est encore jeune mais je me demande comment il grandira s'il est déjà comme ça.

La bouche sèche, la rousse déglutit et chuchota :

Non… Hiruma n'est pas comme ça…

Constatant que sa voix tremblait, elle la raffermit. Puis elle redressa les épaules, le menton et déclara :

Hiruma se préoccupe toujours de ses joueurs, même s'il ne le montre pas directement. Il ne trouve pas son bonheur dans le malheur des autres. C'est vrai qu'il peut être violent, voire même assez effrayant quand il est énervé. Mais au fond, je sais qu'il peut me hurler dessus autant qu'il veut, me secouer sa mitraillette sous le nez, je n'aurais jamais peur de lui, du moins pas assez pour le fuir comme le font la plupart des personnes. Mais c'est parce qu'elles ne le connaissent pas. Parce qu'il est intéressant. Sous sa carapace, il y a un homme bien, ça j'en suis convaincue.

Hatori observa la lycéenne avec attention pendant un long moment, scrutant son regard ferme pour tenter de découvrir une réponse à la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il ne trouva pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Puis, d'un coup, il lui demanda :

Tu l'aime ?

La question, si directe, prit la jeune fille totalement au dépourvue et elle recula de quelques pas, regrettant de s'être autant laisser allée.

Se mordant la langue jusqu'à ce que le goût âcre du sang envahisse sa bouche, elle détourna ses yeux couleur océan, les fixant sur la moquette sale pour ne plus avoir à croiser le regard inquisiteur de l'homme.

Une impression désagréable la saisissait aux tripes car, en vérité, les mots de l'homme avait provoqué de petits frissons en elle, des picotements au niveau de la paume, de la nuque … Ces sensations la mettait mal à l'aise car elle ne _pouvait vraiment pas_ envisager cette possibilité qui commençais à poindre, à sortir de son trou pour venir la narguer en lui soufflant : « Tu te voile la face, accepte la vérité ! »

Comme Mamori ne répondait pas, Hatori insista, pour bien montrer qu'il attendait réellement une réponse :

-Alors ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

La rousse essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne plus entendre les paroles de l'homme, des mots qui réveillaient en elle des échos de ce dont elle avait déjà pris conscience sans réussir à se l'avouer. Le goût métallique et écœurant du sang sur sa langue était désagréable et elle déglutit bruyamment, la tension nouant progressivement ses muscles en une position inconsciemment défensive. Hatori la fixait toujours, attendant qu'elle réponde. Elle prit alors une brusque inspiration, se dégonfla, rouvrit la bouche… Et esquiva la question :

Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour mériter la prison ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle leva les yeux pour voir sa réaction :

Il semblait surpris par la question et, en même temps, il avait plissé les yeux et la regardait étrangement. Au final, il lui demanda d'une voix calme :

Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrais à ta question, puisque tu refuse de répondre à la mienne ?

Il avait raison, ce n'était pas équitable. Malgré tout, elle se sentait ni l'envie ni le courage de répondre maintenant à sa question. Elle rétorqua donc sur un ton de défis :

Répondez et je vous le dirais.

Il la toisa avec une méfiance non dissimulée mais elle soutint son regard : Elle tiendrait parole.

Finalement, il baissa les bras et soupira :

-T'es dure en affaire, gamine. Mais t'as du cran. Allez, je vais te raconter…


	5. L'histoire d'Hatori première partie

Chapitre 4 : L'histoire d' Hatori.

Curieuse, Mamori s'approcha et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Hatori, plongé dans ses souvenirs pour s'en rappeler les sensations, les émotions, fixait ses mains, les yeux plissés. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence de la jeune fille, à tel point qu'elle dût se racler la gorge pour le sortir de ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement et la regarda attentivement, comme pour la jauger avant de se retourner pour fixer la porte par laquelle Hiruma et elle étaient entrés, le regard vague.

Enfin, il commença son récit, d'une voix neutre, impersonnelle, sans intonations ni puissance, de la même voix dont on ânonne une leçon particulièrement ennuyeuse :

-C'était il y a tout juste sept ans, je devais avoir entre trente cinq et trente six ans. A l'époque, je vivais en France, dans un petit patelin complètement isolé du reste du monde nommé Gignac. Je venais de réussir un examen dont j'attendais beaucoup et je m'étais fiancé depuis peu. Bref, tout me souriait. Mais, un soir, alors que je dinais en tête-à-tête avec Cathy, ma fiancée, on frappa à la porte…

_Flash back :_

_C'était un soir d'été particulièrement chaud, et nous avions dressé la table dehors, où nous mangions une simple salade de riz, en écoutant le relaxant chant des cigales dans les champs qui bordaient notre jardin. Nous avions pour habitude de manger dans le silence, savourant la caresse du vent sur notre peau chauffée mais, ce soir-là, ma chère Cathy avait soudainement ouvert la bouche. Mais elle n'a jamais eu le temps d'articuler un mot que des coups sourd avaient ébranlé notre porte d'entrée._

_Surpris, je me levais, me demandant qui pouvait venir si tard. Ce fut Cathy qui alla ouvrir, tout aussi perplexe que moi. Je la rejoignis à la porte et vit mon frère, Ayame, l'air paniqué._

_Les yeux de ma fiancée firent la navette entre mon frère et moi puis elle s'écarta, me laissant seul avec Ayame qui m'annonça de but en blanc :_

_-Maman est mourante, et elle te demande !_

_Mon sang se figea dans mes veines, ma gorge se serra. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je dévisageais mon frère : Grand, frôlant le mètre quatre-vingt là où j'atteignais avec difficulté le mètre soixante cinq, brun, ses cheveux raides et courts, sa peau halée, ses yeux verts bouteilles, son nez d'aigle, ses livres fines et pâles, il était radicalement mon opposé. Même au niveau caractère, nous étions différents : J'étais toujours calme, blasé, avec la même émotion lassée sur le visage, mon frère était une véritable pile électrique, incapable de tenir en place. Il parlait beaucoup, souvent pour ne rien dire, alors que j'ouvrais rarement la bouche, me contentant de dire le strict nécessaire. J'étais matheux, pour moi le monde était basé sur une froide logique, tout avait un sens rationnel et rien n'arrivait jamais au hasard. Mon frère, qui était un incorrigible rêveur, aimait les livres, la fiction. Il n'était pas croyant, mais aimait beaucoup toutes les petites superstitions que je jugeais stupides. Il était également persuadé que notre existence à nous, humains, était décidée par des martiens venus d'une planète invisible, des extra-terrestres pour qui nous n'aurions été que des jouets. Tout les matins depuis notre enfance, il se réveillait en affirmant que, dans son sommeil, les petits hommes verts lui avaient insufflé par rêve une liste de choses à accomplir, comme aller faire les courses, car les martiens tenaient à notre santé. Autrement, avec qui jouerait-il ? _

_Notre mère aimait beaucoup l'écouter déblatérer ses hypothèses invraisemblables, cela la faisait rire. C'était Ayame qui était le plus proche d'elle. Notre mère…_

_Cela me ramena au présent, devant mon frère désemparé. La bouche sèche, je déglutis. Ayame posa sa main sur mon épaule, exceptionnellement sérieux et me dit doucement :_

_-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais il faut y aller, elle ne nous attendra pas éternellement. Tu la pleureras plus tard._

_Point positif, la théorie des petits hommes verts n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez._

_J'hochais la tête, me retournais pour prévenir Cathy, et vit qu'elle avait entendu._

_-Tu dois y aller, me murmura-t-elle._

_J'hochais à nouveau la tête. Juste au moment où je me retournais pour franchir la porte, une étrange expression traversa les traits de ma fiancée. Mais, plongé dans mon chagrin, je n'y fis pas attention. J'attrapais mon manteau en coup de vent et me précipitais à l'extérieur, dépassant mon frère qui m'emboita le pas sans un mot. Je passais sans les voir entre les parterres de fleurs, fleuris, splendides et, sans un regard en arrière, franchi le portail et m'engouffrais d'un bond dans la modeste Toyota Yaris noire. Une fois assis, je regardais ma maison à travers la vitre, pendant que mon frère s'installait à la hâte à côté de moi. Je m'attendais à voir le visage de Cathy collé à la vitre, mais elle était au téléphone. Je la voyais parler avec empressement. Avec qui pouvait-elle bien discuter ? Puis la voiture démarra et passa derrière un arbre, la soustrayant à ma vue et cette pensée fut oubliée, remplacée par l'appréhension que je ressentais pour ma mère._

_Mon frère conduisait vite, poussant des grognements qui mêlaient impatience et angoisse à chaque fois que nous étions contraints de ralentir._

_Le paysage de campagne fut rapidement remplacé par les bâtiments urbains. Et mon anxiété grimpa en flèche. J'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'allais voir, de ce que j'allais découvrir dans cette chambre d'hôpital minuscule où j'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre tout les samedis. Pourtant, la dernière fois que j'y avais été, maman allait bien !_

_Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Ayame déclara d'une voix sourde :_

_-Son état s'est mis à chuter de façon drastique depuis ce matin et, depuis peu, les médecins sont totalement impuissants. C'est la fin, pour eux il n'y a aucun doute._

_Il laissa passer un temps et ajouta d'une voix étranglée :_

_-Ils m'ont appelé tout à l'heure et c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je suis passé te prendre directement…_

_La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et je me contentais de chuchoter :_

_-Merci._

_Puis, autant par nécessité que pour m'occuper les mains afin de réprimer le sanglot qui enflait dans ma poitrine, je saisit mon portable et composais rapidement un SMS à l'intention de ma fiancée, dans lequel je lui expliquais que je passerais probablement la nuit près de ma mère, ne voulant pas manquer ses derniers instants. Je m'attendais à un message immédiat et compréhensif, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce détail, car nous étions arrivés. _

_Mon frère me guida jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre dans laquelle notre mère venait d'être transférée. Mais ce fut moi qui poussai la porte. Il ya avait là pas moins de cinq infirmiers er infirmières, et deux aides-soignantes, entourant le lit de notre mère. Mon cœur se déchira, craignant que nous ne soyons arrivés trop tard, mais fut rassuré en voyant la frêle silhouette se redresser. Quand elle nous vit, notre mère nous adressa un sourire radieux, quoique crispé par la douleur. En un instant, nous fûmes à son chevet, que les médecins avaient déserté pour nous laisser plus d'intimité. Nous caressions ses cheveux, pressions sa main, lui soufflant des encouragements, laissant échapper quelques larmes…_

_-Maman, maman, maman…, psalmodions-nous, comme si nous pouvions la garder en vie par la force de notre amour._

_-Mes enfants, nous interpella Megumi, notre mère._

_Cessant de geindre comme un enfant, je dévisageais le visage amaigris, usé par le temps. Je savais que derrière les rides et la peau fripée se trouvait une personne à l'esprit vif, jeune, et pourtant sage. Son front, dissimulé par les mèches grises, était couvert de sueur par l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour rester éveillée._

_Moi comme mon frère écoutâmes attentivement, douloureusement conscient d'entendre les dernières paroles de notre adorable mère :_

_-Mes enfants… L'heure est venue pour moi de rejoindre votre père, qui nous à été enlevé trop tôt. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes de grands garçon, il est temps pour vous de prendre votre envol. Je sais que ce sera difficile. Cela créera un vide dans vos vies. Un vide immense, vertigineux. Indispensable. Après tout, il n'y à pas d'envol sans vide._

_Une énorme boule dans la gorge, aucun des deux ''grands garçons'' ne put articuler un son. Megumi continua :_

_-Bah, après tout, c'est juste que les martiens se sont lassés de ma petite personne, n'est ce pas ? lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil vers Ayame._

_Lequel fondit en larme, bouleversé._

_-A moins que j'aie tout simplement atteint le seuil d'espérance de vie humainement accessible, qui est de 80% avec la science et la technologie d'aujourd'hui, plaisanta-t-elle, saluant ainsi mon amour des chiffres et de la science._

_Mon frère lâchait à présent de gros sanglots et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'imiter, le cœur brisé._

_Je fermais les yeux, tentant de refouler mon chagrin, le préservant pour plus tard. Ce fut une légère pression sur mon bras qui me ramena sur Terre : Ma mère avait attrapé mon poignet et le serrait de toutes ses maigres forces. Cette vision m'emplit de chagrin, car je voyais venir l'inéluctable. Je contemplais le visage soudainement grave de Megumi :_

_-Plus important, Hatori, je voudrais que tu sache…_

_Elle fut interrompue par une crise de toux qui amena les infirmières près d'elle mais elle les congédia d'un geste agacé et impatient. A regret, ces dernières se retirèrent de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elles._

_A peine la porte refermée, Megumi reprit :_

_Il faut que tu saches que je ne fais pas du tout confiance à ta fiancée. Je respecte ton choix mais quelque chose me dérange chez cette femme. Méfie-toi d'elle, mon fils. Méfie-toi d'elle…_

_Comme si cette mise en garde avait été trop grande, sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller avec un bruit mou et les Bips-Bips affolés du cardiogramme furent remplacé par un sifflement aigu et régulier qui résonna dans mes oreilles, définitif._

_Hébété, je ne pus qu'accepter l'effarante vérité : Notre mère était morte._

_Ayame hurla de toutes ses forces, comme un animal blessé, attirant des médecins affolés qui, en un coup d'œil, comprirent la situation et restèrent pudiquement à la porte._

_La réalité perça doucement les barrières de mon esprit et se fraya lentement un passage jusqu'à ma conscience. Enfin, je pris pleinement conscience de ce que signifiait la mort de Megumi : Plus jamais nous ne la verrions rire, nous faire des grimaces, ses lèvres minces étirant ses joues fripées, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Plus jamais nous ne gouterions ses délicieux petits plats et desserts, ceux dont l'extraordinaire goût nous restait dans la bouche tout l'après-midi. Plus jamais elle ne nous serrerait conte elle avec cette tendresse typiquement maternelle…_

_Mon chagrin était si grand que j'en suffoquais, presque traumatisé, douloureusement conscient de ce que je venais de perdre. C'était toute mon enfance qui venait de mourir sous mes yeux. En face de moi, Ayame, son fin visage gonflé par les larmes, ses courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés, s'était laissé tomber sur le corps immobile :_

_-NOOOOON ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Non, je ne veux pas, maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plait ! Maman !_

_C'était si dur. Les larmes si longtemps retenues se mirent enfin à couler et je me mis à pleurer comme un enfant, sanglotant, hurlant à l'unisson avec mon frère, le dernier membre de ma famille qu'il me restait._

_Même les médecins retenaient leurs larmes avec difficultés, transportés par la douleur de ces deux grands enfants qui venaient de perdre la dernière attache de leur famille. Ils se dandinaient d'un pied à l'autre, reniflant Les deux aides-soignantes durent même sortir pour ne pas craquer._

_La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve, comme si j'avais été enveloppé d'un brouillard opaque qui me coupait du reste du monde. Les médecins montrèrent ouvertement leur compassion puis, usant de milles précautions afin de ne pas nous heurter nous enjoignirent doucement de rentrer chez nous. Ayame était l'ainé, ce fut donc lui qui se chargea de toute la paperasse administrative, mais son expression détachée montrait clairement qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Comme moi, il devait s'être réfugié dans son monde intérieur, fait de souvenirs joyeux, à une époque où nos seules préoccupations étaient l'heure du goûter et les amis que nous inviterions pour l'après-midi et où Megumi était encore là pour nous consoler lorsque l'on se chamaillait où nous soigner lorsque l'on s'écorchait les genoux en grimpant dans les arbres. _

_Enfin, ce fut finit et Ayame me reconduisit chez moi. Durant tout le trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Emmuré dans notre peine, nous n'étions guère, ni l'un ni l'autre, apte à mener une conversation._

_Cette nuit-là, nous avions perdu notre insouciance. Nous avions appris que la vie n'était pas faites que de bons moments, qu'il y avait des êtres que la mort nous prenais et ne nous rendais pas. _

_Quand mon frère me déposa devant chez moi, je m'attendais à voir ma fiancée, assise dans son fauteuil préféré, celui en chintz situé dans le coin, à proximité du téléphone, à m'attendre. Mais il n'y avait personne, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. J'étais surpris mais, replié au plus profond de moi-même, je m'empressais d'oublier ce détail, si insignifiant à mes yeux._

_J'avais déjà oublié l'avertissement de ma mère, le mettant sur le compte de son agonie et le prenant pour un délire de fin de vie. Je n'aurais pas dû._

_Machinalement, je glissais les clés dans la serrure et fit tourner, entendant à peine le déclic qui annonçait l'ouverture de la porte. J'en franchi le seuil, refermait derrière moi, me débarrassait de mon manteau d'un mouvement d'épaule et l'accrochais par habitude sur le rond de bois sombre cloué au mur._

_Puis, dans le but d'aller me coucher pour, enfin, me recroqueviller sous les couvertures, noyé dans ma peine, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre._

_Et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon monde bascula._


	6. L'histoire d'Hatori deuxième partie

Chapitre 5 : L'histoire d'Hatori

Deuxième partie.

_**Et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon monde bascula.**_

_Car, dans la chambre, dont les volets ouverts laissaient passer la douce clarté argentée de la pleine lune qui éclairait la pièce, je pouvais voir distinctement le lit. Et encore plus les silhouettes qui y étaient couchées. Nues. _

_Les deux personnes, totalement détendues, dormaient tranquillement, comme si ce qu'elles avaient fait était normal, leurs torses se soulevaient paisiblement au rythme de leur respiration sereine, lente et profonde._

_L'une, reconnaissable entre mille, était, bien évidemment, Cathy. L'autre, je le connaissais de vue pour l'avoir à de multiples reprises croisé à la maison : grand, bien bâti, les cheveux blond cendré pointant en tout sens, la peau mate, il avait tout du parfait tombeur avec son sourire en coin dont les fossettes creusaient délicatement ses joues rasées à la perfection. De plus, il avait des yeux d'un noir profond, envoûtant comme la nuit. Pourtant, ce regard me dérangeait par son éclat terne et morne. Je trouvais qu'il avait le regard d'un mort. Il se déplaçait sur une imposante moto dernier cri et je ne l'avais jamais vu sans son inséparable veste en cuir qui lui donnait l'allure d'un adolescent et sans son casque coincé sous son bras. Je ne lui avais pour ainsi dire jamais adressé la parole et j'ignorais tout de lui._

_Cathy m'avait toujours affirmé qu'il s'agissait de son cousin, Clay…_

_Mensonge._

_A ce moment-là, mon cerveau anéantit par la peine qu'avait causée la mort de ma mère se remit à fonctionner et des flashes de souvenirs me sautèrent aux yeux : L'étrange expression de Cathy avant que je ne rejoigne mon frère à l'extérieur son coup de fil passé après mon départ, mon SMS resté sans réponse… Puis des évènements plus anciens, comme ses longues absences où elle prétendait faire les boutiques sans jamais rien acheter, ses conversation pas MSN qu'elle m'empêchait de lire en riant…_

_Me revint à l'esprit les derniers mots de Megumi : « Plus important, Hatori, je voudrais que tu saches… (Tousse, tousse) que tu saches que je ne fais pas confiance a ta fiancée. Je respecte ton chois mais quelque chose me dérange en elle. Méfies-toi d'elle, mon fils. Méfies-toi d'elle… »_

_Elle avait comprit. Ma mère avait toujours été très douée pour sentir ce genre de chose. A moins que ce n'ait été moins qui ait été trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Un désarroi intense me traversa, bloquant ma respiration pendant quelques infimes secondes._

_Puis, avec du retard, je compris vraiment le vrai sens de ce que j'avais sous les yeux : Ma fiancée m'avait trompé, à plusieurs reprises surement. Elle m'avait trompé. Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, sur le lit de mort de ma mère. C'était ignoble. C'était cruel._

_Lentement mais surement, la colère se répandit en moi comme une coulée de lave, dévastant, réduisant en fumée les pensées raisonnables que murmurait mon esprit pour laisser place à une haine implacable, une envie de sang frénétique que rien ne pourrait apaiser. Rien, hormis la mort, le meurtre de mes mains de l'homme qui dormait paisiblement dans mon lit, avec ma fiancée._

_Avec un rugissement de rage, je saisis un tournevis que j'avais laissé trainer sur le sol après avoir finit de revissé un meuble, et me jeta sur le dénommé Clay. Ce dernier, réveillé en sursaut, venait, en un bond, de sauter hors du lit et se tenait face à moi, dans une position de défense écœurante de lâcheté._

_Furieux, je lançais en avant la main qui tenait le tournevis, objet pointu et petit, dangereux malgré tout. J'étais prêt à l'enfoncer le plus profondément possible dans le cœur du salaud qui osait se taper ma fiancée. Mes gestes ne contenaient aucune hésitation, mes mains étaient animées par la détermination inébranlable de tuer le playboy en face de moi._

_Mais ce ne fut pas dans un torse plat que pénétra la pointe de mon arme improvisée. Le sang gicla, accusateur, éclaboussant les alentours. Tout se figea. Stupéfaits, Clay et moi regardâmes le tournevis fiché dans la poitrine douce et familière de Cathy. Une expression de peur traversa le visage de Clay et, sans un regard en arrière, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit. La femme qui s'était interposée pour sauver la vie de l'homme au détriment de la sienne, l'appela, gémissante, tant de douleur que de désespoir. Puis elle s'écroula au sol. Je la rattrapais dans mes bras, une énorme boule dans la gorge, toute colère envolée. Ne restait plus que le regret et surtout, le remord. Le remord me rongeait, envahissait mon âme, noyant presque ma peine sous le feu de son intensité. Comment aurais-je pu ressentir de la colère quand la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimée mourait sous mes yeux, mortellement blessée par mes mains ? Pourtant, le goût amer de la trahison demeurait sur mes lèvres, sans parvenir à surpasser la peine et la culpabilité qui se débattait et se partageais déjà mon cœur et mon esprit._

_Muet, j'observais Cathy : Même couverte de son propre sang, elle était belle, avec ses long et soyeux cheveux blonds qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins, son tout petit nez, sa minuscule bouche tendre, ses sourcils fins qui soulignaient ses grands yeux bleus si expressifs. D'ordinaire, ses magnifiques pupilles contenaient une étincelle de chaleur, de joie de vivre qui avait le don de me bouleverser jusqu'au plus profond de moi, me mettait du baume au cœur. Mais a cet instant, le tournevis planté dans sa poitrine, nulle lueur d'amour dans ses yeux océan : Cathy me toisait, méprisante, un éclat glacé au fond de ses subjuguant iris. Et c'était son regard hautain qui me faisait le plus mal._

_Petit à petit, je pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait, de ce qui s'était passé. Et surtout, j'encaissais la trahison de ma fiancée. Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais concentré sur ma colère envers Clay en espérant oublier que Cathy m'avait trahi._

_Je n'avais même pas le loisir d'espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve qui disparaitrait avec les premiers rayons de l'aube. Désespéré, je ne réussis à articuler qu'un seul misérable mot :_

_-Pourquoi … ?_

_Mon ex-fiancée lâcha un ricanement dédaigneux qui lui fit vomir un peu de sang sous forme de tâches rouges qui vinrent s'écraser sur ma chemise blanche, tel une malédiction._

_-Parce qu'il était différent, me cracha-t-elle au visage, le sang carmin perlant au coin de ses lèvres. Oh oui, il était différent de tous les hommes que j'avais rencontrés dans ma vie. J'ai… J'ai été fascinée…_

_Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle dut faire une pause pendant que j'hoquetais, choqué au de-là des mots :_

_-Non ! Cathy, tu ne peux pas être… Tu ne peux pas aimer ce type !_

_Elle releva la tête : Alors qu'il venait de l'abandonner lâchement pour sauver sa peau, elle lui gardait sa folle passion. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, me défiant, me transperçant de son dédain indifférent :_

_-Mais que sais-tu de l'amour toi, toi qui est si stupidement, si éperdument amoureux de moi ?_

_Je rejetais la tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés devant l'atroce phrase, les odieux mots si blessant pour mon cœur déjà meurtri._

_Et elle continuait, vidant son sac pour la dernière fois son sac avec cette froide franchise que j'avais adiré chez elle lors de notre rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait remis a sa place un gros lourdaud venu la draguer de façon grossière et insultante :_

_-Mon petit chéri, ironisa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, si… prévisible, si… propre sur lui !_

_Chacun de ses mots étaient pour moi une lame chauffée à blanc qui me balafraient au plus profond de mon âme, m'entaillant, laissant derrière eux une plaie à vif, douloureusement inhumaine._

_Finalement, l'effroyable tirade s'acheva et Cathy conclut avec passion :_

_-Un centième de l'amour de Clay est plus brûlant que l'amour de cents hommes comme toi ! _

_Du sang se mit soudainement à couler de son nez et de ses oreilles. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, bien plus puissante que toutes les précédentes. Essoufflée, affaiblie par l'effort que lui avait demandé son monologue enflammé, elle émit un sifflement agacé et lâcha, en levant au ciel ses magnifiques yeux azur qui se couvraient lentement du voile blanc de la mort :_

_-Cette fois, on dirait bien que c'est la fin…_

_Elle laissa échapper un dernier râle de souffrance et retomba, inerte, dans mes bras. Elle était morte._

_Mon hurlement s'entendit à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_Fin flash back._

-…J'ai pris la fuite, m'exilant au japon, pays natal de ma mère. Je me suis caché, encore et encore, me terrant comme un rat, marchandant avec les pires brigands de la ville pour ma survie. Et je n'ai jamais eu le courage et me rendre à la police, conclut Hatori avec amertume.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion et le cœur envahit de compassion pour cet homme qui avait tout perdu, Mamori fut prise d'une furieuse envie de serrer l'homme dans ses bras. Mais elle ignorait comment son geste serait perçu et elle garda ses distances. De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? ''Ca va s'arranger ?'' Elle ne voyait pas comment. A la place, elle préféra demander, la voix tremblante :

-Alors… Pourquoi me l'avoir raconté a moi ?

Hatori eut un rire sans joie :

-Parce que ce foutu démon te l'aurait raconté quand même alors autant en profiter pour en faire un bon récit. Et puis, parce que…

Il prit une courte inspiration et ajouta dans un murmure :

-Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'_Elle_…

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Mamori sentit ses yeux bleus s'emplir de larme : Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il continuait à l'aimer, d'un amour sans chaleur ni douceur, mais inconditionnel.

L'homme reprit, le regard lointain :

-je n'ai jamais su comment ce fou avait réussi à obtenir ces renseignements. Mais, après tout, peu importe : il les as maintenant, et il en profite.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, pensant que le blond abusait vraiment de faire chanter un homme si malheureux… Avant de se rappeler qu'Hiruma se moquait totalement de tous ces sentiments comme la compassion ou la pitié. La gorge nouée, elle le questionna à nouveau :

-Et… Votre frère, Ayame ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

-Mort. Depuis des années, grogna Hatori. Un stupide accident de la route provoqué par un fou a moto qui s'est cru le maître du monde. Je l'ai appris par les journaux.

Se maudissant pour son manque de tact, Mamori garda un silence respectueux.

-Il a toujours été trop distrait…, ajouta Hatori, la voix rauque de chagrin.

-Je suis désolée… compatis la rousse, totalement envahie par la pitié.

-De quoi donc ? Tu n'y peux rien.

Il avait raison, mais Mamori, avec son cœur trop sensible, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Hatori remette son masque d'homme dur et lui demande :

-Alors ? A toi de répondre maintenant.

A ces mots, un froid pénétrant s'insinua dans les entrailles de la jeune fille et elle se tassa dans le fond du canapé pendant que Hatori la fixait, imperturbable, immunisé contre la détresse angoissante qui émanait d'elle.

Paniquée, elle regarda à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une issue, ne trouva rien. Son affolement l'empêchait de respirer correctement et elle se mit à haleter, l'atroce impression que l'on tordait son estomac dans tous les sens la saisissant aux tripes.

Mais en même temps… En même temps, son honnêteté mettait sa conscience à mal : Elle avait promis à Hatori de répondre à sa question en échange de son histoire. Il avait tenu parole, à elle d'en faire de même. Malgré tout, son esprit exerçait un blocage et les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle se tut et baissa la tête, ses mèches rousses dissimulant ses yeux couleurs océan au regard inquisiteur de l'homme.

Lequel attendait en silence la réponse de la jeune fille. Quand il eut comprit qu'elle resterait muette, une vague de fureur le traversa, réveillant en lui des reflexes appris auprès des gangsters et autres nuisances de la société. Reflexes qu'il croyait avoir réussi à enfouir. Apparemment non : Il saisit la jeune par les épaules, la força à le regarder, et la secoua d'avant en arrière de toutes ses forces, au risque de lui démettre les os.

Tétanisée, Mamori se rendit compte que si elle ne craignait guère les armes d'Hiruma et ses cris virulents, en revanche elle était terrifiée par la violence brute dont faisait preuve l'homme en face d'elle :

-Tu va répondre, oui ? hurlait Hatori, son visage anguleux déformé par la rage, c'est toujours la même chose avec vous les femmes, on vous fait confiance et vous nous trahissez ! Toujours ! Vos belles paroles ne sont que des mots en l'air, vous êtes vicieuses, comme des vipères !

Pendant qu'il criait, lui postillonnant sa hargne au visage, Mamori se demanda brièvement s'il avait l'intention de la tuer, comme il avait tué sa femme dans un accès de rage et cette pensée paralysa son esprit pendant un instant. Puis cette hypothèse fut remplacée par une autre interrogation, plus importante à ses yeux : Comment réagirait Hiruma si, en revenant, il ne trouvait que son cadavre ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint : l'insaisissable personnalité du démon était si imprévisible qu'il était impossible de prévoir sa réaction : Serait-il indifférent ? La rousse en doutait à cause des mots qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt dans la soirée et qui lui semblait remonter a plusieurs siècle : « C'est ma manager, ne l'abime pas fuckin' esclave, ça me ferait chier de devoir en chercher une autre. » Donc, il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit ennuyé. Pas de sa mort proprement dite, non, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, mais de devoir trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et Hatori, croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, perdit toute mesure : Il la gifla avec se large main puissante.

Le choc qui en résultat et la douleur cuisante qu'éprouva la jeune fille la ramena sur Terre et elle écarquilla les yeux de souffrance autant que de frayeur. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se protéger en levant les bras, sans succès et, lorsqu'elle reçut une seconde gifle, toute aussi brutale que la précédente, elle n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : Calmer la furie de l'homme en face d'elle en lui offrant ce qu'il voulait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, pendant que la vérité aux couleurs chatoyantes de la vie explosait dans son esprit et soulageais son cœur, dont les sentiments avait trop longtemps étaient réprimés :

-Oui ! Oui, je l'aime ! J'aime Hiruma !

Voila ! Bon, par contre je dois dire que certaines de ces répliques ne sont pas de moi, elles appartiennent à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian, de Tara Duncan. J'ai particulièrement aimé ces phrases, et j'ai décidé de les mettre dans ma fic... Mais je ne fais que les lui emprunter ! Ainsi, une grande partie de la confrontation entre Hatori et Cathy s'inspire de son œuvre.


	7. l'intervention d'Hiruma

Chapitre 6 : L'intervention d'Hiruma.

Elle sentit qu'on la lâchait et elle s'écroula au bas du canapé, sur la moquette crasseuse, les épaules endolories et les joues brûlantes. Des larmes de douleur, de frustration, de honte et de colère inondèrent ses yeux, ruisselèrent sur sa peau de porcelaine avant d'aller mourir sur le tissu sali de la moquette.

Hatori descendit du canapé également et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la demoiselle, ignorant son mouvement de recul.

Sur son visage s'affichait clairement une expression de jubilation malsaine et Mamori, le cœur au bord des lèvres, crut bien qu'elle allait vomir. Dans son esprit, une certitude annihilait toute les autres : Ce type était fou. Fou et monstrueux. Dire qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui, qu'elle avait ressentit de la compassion pour son triste sort ! A présent, elle n'avait qu'une envie : S'enfuir. S'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet homme.

Cependant, quelque chose la gênait : Sa personnalité lui semblait totalement différente de celle de l'homme de son récit. Avait-il mentit, pour s'attirer sa sympathie, afin qu'elle lui révèle plus aisément ce qu'il souhaitait savoir ? Elle était sceptique : Le chagrin qu'il avait exprimé par tout les pores de sa peau et qu'elle avait ressentit avec autant de force lui avait semblé on ne peut plus authentique.

Puis une de ses phrases lui revint en mémoire et elle comprit : « Je me suis caché, encore et encore, me terrant comme un rat, marchandant avec les pires brigands de la ville pour ma survie. »

Oui, c'était plausible. L'homme blessé qu'il était à son arrivée à Tokyo avait grand besoin d'une carapace. Et cette protection, il l'avait trouvée dans les attitudes de gros durs de la vermine de la ville. Petit à petit, son âme meurtrie avait du se nourrir de toute cette violence, s'en entourant pour mieux s'en préserver. Et finalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hatori avait commencé à imiter ces tics et automatisme brutaux.

Oui, c'était fort possible. C'était même vraisemblable.

Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une réponse cohérente, elle releva les yeux et les planta dans les pupilles de l'homme. Grossière erreur.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Rugis Hatori. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, les même qu'_Elle_ !

Et il leva la main à nouveau. Pour la frapper, encore une fois. Terrorisée, la jeune fille n'eut même pas le reflexes de fermer les yeux lorsque la large main amorça sa descente en une courbe harmonieuse vers elle.

Descente qui fut stoppée par une main aux doigts longs. Et griffus.

-Ca suffit, gronda une voix au dessus d'elle.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Transportée par la joie et le soulagement, elle s'écria d'une vois plus aigue que d'ordinaire :

-Hiruma !

Toute à sa joie, elle en oublia le suffixe qu'elle employait habituellement sans même y réflechir. Cependant, son euphorie fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque les deux yeux émeraudes se baissèrent sur elle, indéchiffrables. Elle vit les mâchoires du blond se contracter et, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose qui l'avait énervé, elle détourna le regard et se mit à réfléchir. Très vite.

Tout à coup, un très, très mauvais pressentiment la saisit à la gorge : Qu'avait-il entendu ?

Obnubilée par son soulagement que Hatori l'ait lâchée, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser aux paroles qu'elle avait laissé échapper dans sa terreur. En fait de parole, c'était une véritable confession qu'elle avait fait. Une confession, ou une déclaration, selon la personne qui l'avait entendu. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas franchement été d'une discrétion formidable…

Oh. Oh _non_.

Elle se mit à trembler convulsivement et son cerveau décida que s'en était assez : Elle avait été arrachée à sa confortable chambre par un séduis… stupide lycéen qui l'avait baladée dans les rues noires pendant des heures sans daigner lui fournir la moindre explication, elle avait du céder devant le chantage du blond pour son ordinateur, elle avait été ''mise à l'épreuve'' par Hatori, avait écouté une histoire horrible au possible, avait été mise face à l'obligation d'accepter ses… sentiments (ce mot avait décidément du mal à se former dans son esprit) pour le quaterback, s'était prise deux gifles et avait failli se faire déboiter les épaules par un meurtrier exilé au Japon et, surtout, elle se retrouvait confrontée a la possibilité qu'Hiruma ait entendu ses mots. C'était trop. Son esprit lâcha prise et elle se sentit basculer en arrière avant d'être happée par le trou noir.

[…]

Mamori… Flottait. Enfin, en tout cas, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Pourtant, elle sentait les longues enjambées, signe qu'elle avançait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Déterminée à éclaircir ce mystère, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux… Et n'y parvint pas. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là que l'atroce migraine la frappa, manquant la faire gémir. Le sang battait à ses tempes, elle sentait ses yeux s'exorbitait sous ses paupière closes. Dans l'ensemble, il lui semblait qu'un marteau piqueur s'agitait sous son crâne, perforant sa mémoire avec l'efficacité d'une taupe. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Là où aurait du se trouver son souvenir, il n'y avait qu'un gouffre béant qui menaçait de l'engloutir chaque fois qu'elle tentait de percer son mystère. Prudente, elle restait donc a l'écart, attendant (Im) patiemment que son subconscient accepte de la laisser accéder à ce tissu de souvenir.

De plus, elle avait des fourmis dans les bras et les jambes, chacun de ses doigts et orteils étaient engourdis… Mais, dans tous ces symptômes, ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était cette matière dure et désagréable contre son estomac et cette pression légère mais ferme dans son dos.

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que les enjambées avaient cessées. Elle s'était arrêtée ? Elle se sentit basculer, sans être toutefois capable de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une chute sur le côté, vers avant ou vers l'arrière.

A sa grande surprise, ses pieds rencontrèrent brutalement le sol. Sentir cette surface dure, plate et rassurante sous ses semelles avait quelque chose d'exaltant et d'apaisement.

Cette fois, en dépit de son crâne qui lui fit immédiatement regretter cet effort, elle réussit à soulever ses paupières… Et fut aussitôt aveuglée par la lumière crue et artificielle du lampadaire en face d'elle. Avec une plainte, elle referma vivement les paupières avant de les rouvrir lentement, avec précaution, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop malmener son cerveau sensible.

Le très vague souvenir qu'elle conservait de ce qu'il s'était passé lui donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve lointain, un songe à demi-oublié qui ne valait pas la peine qu'elle revienne dessus. Son esprit, éreinté par tout ça, était pour l'instant complètement hors service.

Aussi, quand sa vue cessa de faire des siennes et de rendre flou tout ce sur quoi se posait son regard, elle put aisément reconnaitre Hiruma en face d'elle, qui la soutenait sommairement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction particulière. En fait, elle se contenta de rouler des yeux et de se dire que, décidément, cette rue ressemblait fichtrement à celle dans laquelle elle habitait.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle l'interpella avec son habituelle salutation grossière mais elle ne parvenait pas à capter ses mots, à leur donner un sens. Le blond soupira et, constatant l'état de la jeune fille, décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il l'appela à nouveau, et Mamori se concentra sur lui, sur les mots que formaient ses lèvres, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils sous l'effort mental qu'elle devait fournir pour cela :

-Mamori.

Elle fronça davantage les sourcils : Depuis quand son prénom sortait-il de cette bouche si désirable ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait prévu à l'entente de son prénom, Hiruma perdit patience et déclara d'une voix beaucoup plus autoritaire :

-Fuckin' manager, tu vas rentrer chez toi et retourner dans ta chambre. Si tes fuckins' parents te demandent quelque chose, dis leur juste que tu as fait une (très longue) balade, que tu es fatiguée et que tu va te coucher. Une fois dans ta fuckin' chambre, tu ouvre ta fuckin' fenêtre. C'est clair ?

Par reflexe, la jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, fermement décidée à ne pas contrarier le jeune homme en face d'elle, vaguement consciente que, dans son état, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Les deux mains qui exerçaient une pression sur ses épaules et la maintenait ainsi debout disparurent en même temps que le blond. Mais une partie de son cerveau, plus lucide que le reste, s'y était attendu et elle ne vacilla que très peu. Elle effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même pour se retrouver face à la familière bâtisse dans laquelle elle vivait avec ses parents. De taille moyenne, blanche, à un étage, l'extérieur était si semblable aux maisons qui l'entouraient qu'elle s'y fondait, tel un caméléon.

Complètement sonnée, elle se raccrocha à sa seule prise solide dans le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit : Les paroles si déterminée du blond, qui lui offrait un repère, une marche a suivre. Il lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez elle. Tant mieux, son corps raide et ses muscles noués par la fatigue réclamait la même chose. Elle fit donc un pas hésitant en avant, faillit trébucher sur sa propre chaussure, se reprit et marcha directement vers l'accueillante maison sans se poser de questions qui l'aurait fait hésité, lui aurait fait perdre le fil de ses pensée et son objectif. De plus, elle savait que si elle réfléchissait, son mal de tête augmenterait et la douleur était encore trop présente pour qu'elle prenne le risque de la voir enfler.

Arrivée devant sa porte au prix d'épuisant effort tant contre son corps qui se dirigeait inexorablement vers le sol, que contre son esprit, dont la petite voix contestait chacune de ses actions et réflexions, elle posa la main sur la poignée et appuya dessus. Fort heureusement, elle était ouverte car la jeune fille se souvenait de façon approximative qu'en plus de son portable, elle avait oublié ses clés.

« Si tes fuckins' parents te demandent quelque chose, dis leur juste que tu as fait une (très longue) balade, que tu es fatiguée et que tu va te coucher. »

Eh bien, apparemment, ses ''fuckins' parents'' ne lui demanderait rien puisqu'ils étaient déjà couchés, comme en témoignait la maison plongée dans le noir. Se fiant plus à ses souvenirs qu'a sa vue, la jeune fille grimpa les escaliers, traversa le couloir recouvert de moquette (ce mot éveillait un écho désagréable dans sa mémoire et elle frissonna) qui étouffait efficacement le bruit de ses pas alourdis par la fatigue et, enfin, elle atteignit sa chambre, dont elle referma la porte derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle actionna l'interrupteur et la clarté du lustre inonda la pièce, permettant aux pauvres yeux humain de Mamori de distinguer le décor familier : La tapisserie jaune qui datait de son enfance, le couvre lit turquoise avec sa couette si moelleuse, le bureau de bois blanc encombré par les papiers et stylos en tout genres, les quelques photos accrochés au mur, toutes en rapport avec l'équipe des Devils Bats, sa moquette beige…

Son regard revint sur le lit et, machinalement, attirée par la promesse de repos qu'il lui offrait, elle s'avança vers cet objet. Elle était si fatiguée… Enfin, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux, blottie sur la couette, prête à se perdre dans l'oubli pendant quelques heures, prête à abandonner sa migraine et ses souvenirs inaccessibles qui se battaient à la lisière de sa conscience sans qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que les effleurer…

Pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose qui la gênait : les dernières paroles du quaterback. Elles explosèrent dans son esprit et Mamori eut la conviction qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accompli ce que lui ordonnait cette voix : « Une fois dans ta fuckin' chambre, tu ouvre ta fuckin' fenêtre. C'est clair ? »

La rousse poussa un grognement exaspéré à l'encontre de cette voix qui l'énervait et la captivait en même temps. Elle releva le buste avec difficulté pour tendre le bras vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Elle entendit avec satisfaction le petit déclic signalant l'ouverture de la fenêtre et elle se laissa retomber de tout son long sur le lit. Sa dernière ''mission'' accomplie, elle referma les paupières avec délice et se laissa enfin emporter au pays des songes.


	8. chapitre 7,ou comment énerver sa manager

Chapitre 7, ou comment énerver sa manager.

Mamori rêvait, mes ses rêves étaient étranges : Il y avait un homme au visage anguleux, aux yeux noisettes presque jaunes et aux cheveux longs et blancs comme la neige. Il y avait aussi une moquette beige sale qui empestait la cigarette froide. Dans son rêve, l'homme aux cheveux blancs (elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage, même s'il lui paraissait familier) semblait énervé. Non, ne fait, il était carrément dans une rage noire. Il hurlait, furibond :

-C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, les femmes ! On vous fait confiance et vous nous trahissez ! Toujours !

Et la jeune fille, terrifié par la brutalité sauvage de l'homme, se recroquevillait avant de lui hurler pour le calmer :

-Oui ! Oui, je l'aime ! J'aime Hiruma !

Ensuite, la scène s'accéléra, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche ''avance rapide'' d'une télécommande : Sa chute du canapé pour atterrir sur la moquette sale après que l'homme l'ait lâchée, l'homme (son prénom explosa dans son esprit, elle savait désormais qu'il s'appelait Hatori) qui se mettait à sa hauteur puis son visage se tordant en une grimace de haine alors qu'il rugissait :

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, les mêmes qu'_Elle_ !

Ce fut ce visage animé par une rage effroyable qui déchira le voile dans l'esprit de Mamori : Elle se rappelait ! Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un rêve, mais ses souvenirs, ceux-là même dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se rappeler jusque là ! En même temps que cette révélation, un sentiment de malaise diffus mais bien présent s'insinua en elle et elle frémit : Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et elle ne voulait surtout pas le revoir. Pourtant, son esprit acheva de libérer sa mémoire sans se préoccuper de ses supplications :

Le temps reprit son rythme normal quand la main se leva, prête à venir s'écraser avec force sur la joue blanche de la rousse aux yeux bleus. Mais la large main fut interceptée par une autre qui s'enroula avec fermeté autour du poignet d'Hatori. Cette main-là possédait de longs doigts fins et des ongles griffus.

La jeune fille aurait reconnu cette main n'importe où et elle eut la confirmation de l'identité de son propriétaire quand celui-ci déclara sèchement :

-Sa suffit.

Même à travers son rêve, Mamori ressentit la foule puissante de sentiment qui s'abattit sur elle lorsqu'elle perçu, dans son rêve, ses intonations si familières : Joie, soulagement, sentiment de sécurité…Puis, petit à petit, une angoisse de plus en plus présente : Le démon avait-il entendit ses cris ? Le malaise que cette obsédante question suscitait en elle lui tordit les boyaux, tortura son subconscient jusque dans son sommeil.

Ce fut probablement cela qui la réveilla : Ce sentiment de… perte inexpliquée, cette peur qui pulsait en elle…

Allongée en travers de son lit, son bras droit protégeant sommairement ses yeux de l'aveuglante lumière provenant de son lustre et qu'elle n'avait pas éteint, un mauvais pressentiment la saisit et elle se figea. Elle papillonna des paupières pour chasser de ses yeux le voile flou que le sommeil avait abandonné derrière lui et, prise d'une inquiétude subite, alla examiner attentivement sa moquette beige. Elle passa même la main dessus et porta ses doigt à son nez : Non, aucune odeur de cigarette. Ouuuf ! Le soulagement la traversa : Sa moquette était si semblable à celle d'Hatori que, l'espace d'un court instant, elle avait craint que toute la crasse qui recouvrait celle de l'homme n'ait atterrit chez elle. Heureusement, il n'en était rien !

Toute entière concentrée sur son observation minutieuse de sa moquette à la recherche de la moindre cendre, elle sursauta violemment quand une voix sur sa droite lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, fuckin' manager ?

L'interpellée tourna brusquement la tête vers l'origine de la voix, pétrifiée, et son cœur chavira devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle : Hiruma, assis à la chaise de son bureau, s'était penché de façon à pouvoir poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ses avant-bras musclés pendant lâchement dans le vide entre ses jambes finement musclées. Mais ce qui attirait surtout le regard de la rousse, c'était son visage familier, ouvertement moqueur, même si elle parvenait à déceler une légère touche de perplexité. Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Une fois remise du ''choc'' que lui avait causé cette vue, ce fut la surprise qui l'emporta sur le tourbillon d'émotion qui s'était levé en elle. Stupéfaite, elle retrouva finalement sa voix :

-Hir… Hiruma ? S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

-Baisse le ton, fuckin' manager, lui intima le démon avec sa verve habituelle, tu tiens pas à ce que tes fuckins' parents rappliquent, n'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard et satanique.

Mamori déglutit, se voyant effectivement mal expliqué à ses parents (surtout sa mère, très à cheval sur les principes et les vieilles traditions du genre : « On ne couche pas avant le mariage ! ») La présence d'un garçon dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

-M…Mais…Mais… balbutia-t-elle à voix basse, comment t'es arrivé là ?

-Tsss, quelle question, par la fuckin' fenêtre que je t'ai demandé de laisser ouverte, évidemment ! rétorqua-t-il, un poil méprisant.

C'était logique. Malgré tout, la jeune fille était encore désorientée et des tas de questions se bousculaient à la limite de sa conscience : C'était à laquelle sortirait la première.

-Mais… comment t'a réussi à monter ? Je suis à l'étage ! Chuchota-t-elle.

-Kékéké… Ton père à la mauvaise habitude de laisser trainer son échelle dans l'herbe quand il à finit de couper les branches des arbres. Ta mère le lui reproche souvent d'ailleurs.

La rousse garda le silence, ne demandant même pas comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être au courant de ce genre de détail. Silence que le quaterback salua d'un grognement approbateur.

Puis Mamori reprit, visiblement perturbée par la présence masculine de son capitaine dans sa chambre :

-Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Hiruma, que l'emploi d'un nouveau ''mais'' avait agacé, se calma en entendant sa question et déclara posément :

-J'ai estimé que t'avais droit à des explications.

Alors là, la jeune fille en resta bouche bée, comme deux ronds de flan : Hiruma Yoichi éprouvait le besoin de justifier ses actes ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Pour un peu, elle se serait crue dans un rêve.

Là, son esprit tilta : Mais bien sur ! Un rêve ! Elle ne s'était pas réveillée, elle dormait encore paisiblement et elle avait simplement basculé d'un rêve dans un autre ! En réalité, elle se trouvait actuellement dans un de ces rêves complètement loufoques dont son subconscient avait le secret !

Dans ce cas…

Et, sans plus se préoccuper du blond, (il ne lui en voudrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Bon, un rêve particulièrement réaliste, certes, mais tout de même…) elle se réinstalla confortablement et ferma les yeux, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ce foutu démon perturber ses nuits comme il le faisait de ses journées.

Il y eut un instant de silence et la rousse crut que le quaterback était retourné sombrer dans un coin de sa tête. Mais un éclat de rire rapidement étouffé lui fit relever le menton : Elle vit qu'Hiruma était toujours là et la contemplais avec la tête du chat qui vient de trouver la cage du canaris ouverte. Elle fut saisit par un mauvais pressentiment : Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, encore ? Elle ne fut pas déçue :

-Ca t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule, fuckin' manager ?

Mamori se sentit rougir, affreusement gênée : Elle avait pensé à voix haute !

Au comble de l'embarras, elle tourna le dos à Hiruma qui lui annonçait, hilare :

-C'est pas un fuckin' rêve, fuckin' manager.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme, déterminé à la faire réagir, décida de la faire enrager et il lui susurra :

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as crié à Hatori tout à l'heure…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, suggestif, attendant de voir sa réaction : Lui non plus ne fut pas déçu : Elle se releva d'un bond, couleur écrevisse et se mit à bégayer de fureur :

-Tu…Tu… Les… J'ai… Raaaah !

Furibonde, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en tailleur, les bras croisées, refusant de croiser le regard narquois du capitaine. Finalement, elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit à Hatori : Ce n'était humainement pas possible d'aimer un type pareil ! Ce dernier, quant à lui, s'amusait beaucoup. Il avait toujours aimé la voir réagir au quart de tour, mais ce soir-là, il trouvait cela particulièrement exaltant. Il regarda sa mine boudeuse un instant en silence, la laissant mariner sa honte et sa colère puis il reprit, l'air de rien :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai amenée chez Hatori ?

Gagné : Il avait piqué sa curiosité. Elle le regardait à nouveau avec intérêt, même si une trace d'irritation persistait sur son visage. Mais, fermement décidé à l'énerver jusqu'au bout, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre :

-Non ? Ben tant pis alors…

Et il enjamba la fenêtre, posant le pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle.

Il pensait réussir à prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire mais, encore une fois, elle le prit au dépourvu : Il pensait qu'elle allait s'énerver, lui ordonner de s'expliquer, argumenter qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser en plan, comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait faire et il en souriait d'avance, une bulle verte entre ses lèvres fines. Au lieu de ça, elle le saisit brusquement par le dos de son tee-shirt et lui demanda de sa voix douce :

-S'il te plait, explique moi…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, surpris, avant de se re-concentrer sur le lotissement endormis qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas, son regard fixé devant lui. Décidemment, cette fuckin' manager était vraiment imprévisible. Avec elle, il avait l'affreuse impression de perdre le contrôle des événements, de ne plus être le ''chef'' et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement autant que ça l'attirait inexorablement. Oui, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il aimait que ce petit bout de femme s'oppose à lui, là où tout les autres le fuyait où baissait la tête avec soumission. Il adorait voir le défi embraser ses prunelles océan et il ne lui déplaisait pas de voir qu'elle réagissait autrement que ce qu'il avait prévu, du moins, en général. Cela rajoutait un peu de piment dans sa morne vie de lycéen terreur où tout le monde ou presque était à sa botte.

Finalement, il poussa un soupir imperceptible et fit repasser sa jambe à l'intérieur.

Mamori, surprise par sa subite reddition, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et regarda le jeune homme se réinstalla sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Toute malice avait désertée son visage fin.

Méfiante, elle regagna la chaleur rassurante de sa couette. Le blond avait abandonné trop vite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Où était passé cet esprit combatif et espiègle qu'elle aimait, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait ? Un autre coup bas ? Pourtant, son visage neutre ne laissait présager aucun coup foireux. Mais comment savoir avec ce type ?

En même temps, tout son comportement avait été étrange ce soir. Hormis chez Hatori où elle avait reconnu le Hiruma dur et exigeant qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour au lycée, à aucun moment elle n'avait discerné dans les gestes et réflexions du blond son habituel caractère irascible.

Tiens, rien que cette sortie nocturne qui l'avait conduite chez l'homme aux cheveux blancs neige, et où elle n'avait servie à rien en plus, était bizarre.

Mais après tout, puisqu'il lui proposait une explication…

Un courant d'air glacial franchit la fenêtre restée ouverte et vint effleurer sa peau en une insaisissable caresse. Ce simple frôlement suffit à la frigorifier et elle s'enroula encore davantage dans sa couverture avant de jeter un coup d'œil perplexe à Hiruma. En effet, le quaterback fixait ses mains d'un air pensif, ses yeux, d'ordinaire calculateur, restaient immobile, comme si le capitaine était…ailleurs.

Puis, tout à coup, il sembla se réveiller : il redressa la tête, l'air beaucoup plus alerte et il promena ses pupilles fines comme celles d'un chat dans la chambre. D'abord sur le mur, et son regard marqua un léger arrêt sur chacune des photos des Devils bats sans qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche. Puis il avisa le bureau où trainait encore ces fichues feuilles de dates (qu'elle n'avait toujours pas appris au demeurant), ainsi que divers autres papiers comme une liste de chose à faire, un mot du lycée, un mot de sa mère datant de plusieurs semaines, un rappel de vaccin, et une des feuilles d'informations qu'Hiruma l'avait chargée de remplir. Il se saisit d'un mouvement souple de cette dernière, assimila, avec cette incroyable facilité qui lui était propre, toutes les informations qu'elle avait mis des heures à récolter au prix d'épuisants efforts. Ensuite, il se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'espace d'un (très) court instant, la naïve Mamori espéra qu'il allait la féliciter pour ces efforts. Espoir qui partit presqu'aussitôt en fumée lorsque le sourire d'Hiruma devint un rictus démoniaque. Englobant d'un large geste le fatras qui encombrait la surface de travail, il lui lança, moqueur :

-Franchement, je te croyais plus ordonnée que ça, fuckin' manager.

Serrant les dents, l'interpellée résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui rétorquer vertement, parfaitement consciente que la moindre remarque les entraineraient une nouvelle fois dans une de leurs habituelles joutes verbales sans fin.

En guise de contre-attaque, elle déclara donc simplement :

-Alors ? Tu n'as pas des explications à me donner ?

Il esquiva habilement la question par une autre, son habituel grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, découvrant toutes ses nombreuses dents pointues :

-Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas perturber tes nuits comme je le faisais de tes journées ?

La gêne revint tarauder la jeune fille. Plus rouge que le maillot des Devils Bats, à la limite du suffoquement, Mamori se tordit les mains en fixant ses genoux, à la recherche de quelque chose à rétorquer au blond pour faire dévier la conversation sur un terrain moins miné. Elle ne trouvait rien. Une sourde angoisse naissait lentement dans son cœur, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait lentement mais surement… Elle releva lentement les yeux et se mit à scruter la moquette avec désespoir quand elle aperçu un détail qui capta son attention :

-Le bas de ton jean est abimé, lança-t-elle machinalement, presque songeuse, avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Hiruma haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? On s'en fichait de son jean, il n'aurait qu'à s'en faire ''offrir'' un nouveau par le directeur du magasin en bas de chez lui !

-Quelle superbe diversion, ironisa-t-il, tu ne peux surement pas faire mieux. Mais je veux vraiment une réponse, fuckin' manager.

L'interpellée donna l'impression de se tasser sur elle-même, comme si elle avait voulu disparaitre sous terre, ou se trouver à des kilomètres de là. Elle hésita, secoua imperceptiblement la tête…

Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche.


	9. Doutes

_Coucou ! Après une légère absence due aux vacances (Yess !) Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais je vous avoue qu'il m'a donné du mal, surtout Hiruma. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

Chapitre 8 : Doutes.

**Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche…** Et souffla un bon coup avec lassitude, pour évacuer la tension qui nouait douloureusement chacun de ses muscles. Enfin, elle annonça :

-On va faire un marché : Tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as trainée chez ce fou et je t'explique pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Ca te va ?

Hiruma éclata sa bulle de chewing-gum avec nonchalance et déclara :

-T'es sure ? Ca n'a pas trop réussi à Hatori de te raconter son histoire en échange de ta réponse…

Mamori sursauta e releva violemment la tête :

-T'as entendu ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il cherchait un moyen de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait fait sans la rebuter, sans qu'elle ne s'énerve. Il trouvait toujours ça très drôle quand elle montait sur ses grands chevaux mais cette fois-ci, il voulait discuter normalement avec elle, sans que la discussion termine en massacre verbal.

-Dis moi, fuckin'manager, pourquoi tu pense que je t'ai amenée voir Hatori ?

La réponse fusa, immédiate :

-Parce que tu as trouvé très drôle de m'empêcher de réviser ?

En réalité, la jeune fille n'était pas sincère : Elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. De toute façon, comment ce fils de Satan aurait-il pu être au courant qu'elle avait un contrôle surprise le lendemain matin ? Non, mauvaise question : Pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de se renseigner à ce sujet ? Bien sur, il aurait pu, grâce à son formidable réseau d'information, mais qu'y aurait-il gagné ? Or, c'était connu, Hiruma Yoichi n'agissait que pour servir ses propres intérêts et ceux de son équipe. Non, il y avait forcément une autre raison à la sortie nocturne, mais Mamori voulait voir sa réaction face à l'accusation grotesque.

Le capitaine, en entendant sa réponse, avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le bureau encombré et avais avisé les feuilles de dates. Il les avait machinalement saisies entre ses doigts fins et les avaient parcouru du regard. Par habitude, il enregistrait automatiquement toutes les informations se présentant à lui.

« Quelle chance ! Songea la jeune fille, il les a lues une seules fois et il les maîtrises déjà ! J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le quart de ses capacités de mémorisation… »

Pendant ce temps, le blond avait reposé les feuilles et s'était retourné vers Mamori.

- Non, c'était pas pour ça, lui dit-il.

-Je m'en doute, rétorqua la rousse en reniflant aves dédain, t'as pas que ça à faire. Mais j'ai très mal à la tête et vraiment pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

Scrutant son visage, le quaterback acquiesça :

-Avec les coups que tu t'es pris, c'est pas étonnant…

La manager s'apprêtait à répondre par un sarcasme bien senti quand elle prit conscience du regard que le jeune homme portait sur elle : En colère, avec une légère trace d'inquiétude. Et puis, il contractait à nouveau les mâchoires, comme il l'avait fait après avoir empêché Hatori de lui coller une troisième gifle.

-Quoi, s'inquiétât-elle, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Encore une fois, il ne dit rien. La rousse fronça les sourcils : Il n'avait pas ce regard narquois qu'il arborait quand il la contemplait avant de lui annoncer qu'elle mangeait trop de choux à la crème. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Perplexe, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'au petit miroir mural installé à côté de l'armoire et s'examina attentivement : En réalité, un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre la réaction d'Hiruma : Totalement décoiffée, sa peau blême faisant ressortir ses yeux rougis et bouffis par le sommeil, elle-même peinait à se reconnaitre. Pourtant, ce qui la frappa, ce fut les énormes traces bleuâtres sur ses joues qui avaient une vague ressemblance avec une large main…

Maintenant qu'elle en avait les marques sous les yeux, Mamori ressentait à nouveaux la brûlure cuisante qu'avaient provoquée les coups d'Hatori. L'homme n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille décida en un instant de camoufler son ahurissement sous une attitude désinvolte. Elle siffla doucement :

-Fiouuuu ! Ben dis donc !

Elle se retourna vers le blond : Il n'avait pas bougé, hormis sa tête qui avait pivoté dans sa direction. Mais son visage restait neutre, indifférent, et Mamori ressentit malgré elle une pointe de frustration. Puis elle s'apaisa en se rappelant la façon dont il l'avait regardé et elle crut comprendre : Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé la manager de SON équipe. Ce petit constat, bien qu'anodin, lui réchauffa le cœur et elle lui annonça, toujours à voix basse :

-Bah, de toute façon, demain ce sera partit.

Du moins l'espérait-elle. A nouveau, il resta silencieux.

-Tu pourrais _au moins_ me dire quelque chose ! S'énerva-t-elle. Franchement, t'es super bizarre aujourd'hui !

Il ne bougea pas. Elle non plus. Jusqu'à ce que le vent souffle une nouvelle fois, apportant avec lui dans la chambre une feuille jaune aux reflets dorés. Mamori frissonna et retourna à nouveau dans sa couette toute chaude. Enfin, le quaterback reprit la parole d'une voix moqueuse :

-C'que tu peux être frileuse alors !

La rousse le fusilla du regard et les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent largement, révélant ses dents aiguisées.

-Kékékéké…

-T'es vraiment impossible, soupira Mamori.  
Il ricana à nouveau puis le silence retomba, pour finir brisé par le bâillement qui décrocha la mâchoire de Mamori :

-Bon, Hiruma-Kun, si t'as rien à me dire, tu peux t'en aller tu sais.

-Je t'ai dit que t'avais droit à des explications.

-Ouais, mais je les attends toujours je te signale ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-T'es vraiment chiante, tu le sais, fuckin'manager ?

-Je te retourne le compliment, marmonna-t-elle.

Hiruma se redressa sur son siège sans se préoccuper de la remarque de la jeune fille. Il lui avait promis des fuckins' explications à cette fuckin'manager, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne savait plus par où commencer. Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva le bout du discours qu'il avait préparé à l'avance pour ce moment. Il avait passé des heures à le fignoler, à peser avec le plus grand soin chacun de ses mots afin de ne pas ternir son image si durement construite mais brusquement, ses phrases si longuement travaillées lui semblait fade, sans saveur ni sens. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué avec elle ? Nom de dieu, ça aurait pourtant dû être facile : Il aurait déblatéré son laïus et il serait partit sans attendre sa réaction, conscient qu'il la supporterait bien assez le lendemain. Mais non : Les mots restaient bloqué quelque part entre sa gorge et ses lèvres.

« Oh et puis merde ! pensa-t-il. »

Finalement, il se lança, en improvisation totalement :

-Je t'ai amenée chez ce fuckin' esclave pour plusieurs raison : La plus simple (et la plus évidente) c'est que je voulais que tu voies comment les gens… normaux me voient et comment je peux me conduire. Tu ne me crains pas et pourtant, tu en aurais bien besoin.

-J'aurais besoin de quoi ? D'une bonne dose de frousse ? Désolée mais tu ne m'impressionne pas plus que ça, ironisa la jeune fille.

Un ''tch'' familier retenti et la rousse s'autorisa un sourire, sans être consciente de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'il contenait.

Le blond enchaina :

-J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas du tout…

-Hatori te déteste, confirma la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Ces mots ravivèrent le souvenir des mots durs et hargneux que l'homme lui avaient craché au visage et qui restaient gravés dans sa mémoire : « Je le hais, ce sale démon ! » « Ce type n'a pas de cœur ! » « Ce démon n'aime personne. »

-Je sais qu'il me hait, répondit Hiruma d'une voix totalement indifférente, comme la plupart de mes fuckins' larbins. Mais lui particulièrement, c'est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai amenée chez lui et vous ai laissés seuls tout les deux pendant que je m'installais dans la pièce d'à côté pour écouter tranquillement votre charmante conversation. Moi partit, vous vous êtes sentit plus libre de parler sincèrement, l'un comme l'autre. C'était… instructif.

Horrifiée, la jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse, essayant de réprimer la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir : Ca voulait dire qu'il avait TOUT entendu, y compris la longue tirade dans laquelle elle le défendait avec passion contre les insinuations malsaines d'Hatori ? Le feu embrasa ses joues. Tout à coup, il lui semblait très difficile de regarder le quaterback en face. Elle fixait donc ses genoux, qui n'étaient, certes pas très intéressant mais qui avaient l'avantage d'être plus facile à soutenir que son regard vert.

Elle s'attendait à ce que sa réaction déclenche un ''Kékéké'' moqueur : Après tout, elle venait de baisser le regard devant lui, chose qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de faire. Mais aucun ricanement, narquois ou non, ne lui parvint. En fait, il n'y eut que le silence, encore. Ce fut ce manque de réaction qui la convainquit de relever ses yeux océans : Il avait cet air grave et sérieux qui faisait battre son cœur, le même air qu'il avait arboré quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Yukimitsu n'était pas dans l'équipe. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'un garçon qui avait passé dix-sept derrière un bureau à étudier ne valait pas autant que les deux joueurs de basket.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la suite de cette scène : C'était là qu'elle s'était pour la première fois sentie proche de celui qu'on surnommait injustement ''le démon'', la première fois qu'elle avait été attirée par lui : Elle lui avait demandé si, pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus important que la victoire et il avait répondu : « Non. Tout est fini quand tu perds. »

Ses mots froids avaient, l'espace d'une infime seconde, laissé entrevoir une faille dans sa carapace. Une carapace qui, d'ordinaire, dissimulait efficacement des faiblesses, un être humain avec ses peurs et ses doutes, ses joies et se chagrins.

Ce minuscule aperçut du cœur du capitaine avait radicalement changé la vision que la jeune fille avait d'Hiruma. Cela l'avait profondément bouleversée et, même si elle ne l'avait jamais admis, avait touché son cœur de façon irréversible.

Inconscient des pensées qui agitaient sa manager, le capitaine reprit :

-J'étais sur qu'Hatori ne résisterait pas à a tentation d'essayer de te faire basculer dans son camps en m'insultant devant toi pour observer ta réaction : Soit tu te rangeais à ses côtés en approuvant ce qu'il disait, comme tu l'aurais probablement fait au début de l'année soit… Tu le contredisais. J'avoue que le résultat à dépassé mes espérance.

IL marqua une pause. Puis :

-J'admet que j'ai été soulagé en entendant ta réponse, mais j'aurais jamais imaginé que t'aille lui en coller une !

A ce souvenir, un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses traits.

-La pacifiste Anezaki Mamori fait preuve de violence envers un homme d'âge mur… Je pourrais p't'être le mettre dans mon carnet, t'en dit quoi ?

La rousse devînt blême :

-Non ! Ne le fait pas, s'il te plait Hiruma-Kun !

-Kékéké !

Elle en était à le supplier… Décidément, elle était tombée bien bas. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle continuait à creuser alors qu'elle avait touché le fond !

Après un instant de réflexion, elle se dit que, de toute façon, elle n'était plus à ça près ce soir.

A nouveau, la lueur démoniaque illumina les yeux verts de Yoichi. Puis il cessa de rire. D'un geste de la main il désigna le visage tuméfié de Mamori.

-Pour ça… commença-t-il.

Il haussa les épaules et ajouta :

-Le temps que je comprenne que c'était toi qui ramassait…

Il inspira légèrement et changea de sujet, mais la jeune fille avait compris : C'était sa façon à lui de s'excuser.

-Finalement, j'ai quand même eu la fuckin' réponse que j'attendais de ta part.

Mamori fronça les sourcils : De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne lui avait posé aucune question ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien. A moins que ce n'ait un rapport avec sa visite à Hatori… D'un coup, elle eut une illumination. Soudain, c'était comme si les pièces d'un puzzle, jusque là dispersées, s'emboitait tout à coup parfaitement, avec une logique surprenante. La rousse eut enfin une vision claire de toute la conversation. N'osant croire ce qu'il lui annonçait, elle murmura lentement de crainte de le voir se refermer, le cœur envahi par l'espoir :

-Tu euh… Tu voulais savoir si… Si je t'aimais ?

Son silence avait valeur d'aveu même si, comme d'habitude, son visage de marbre n'exprimait rien. Mamori médita un instant cette incroyable révélation tout en maintenant à l'écart de son esprit le bonheur à l'état pur qui l'envahissait, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

-Mais… C'est idiot, tu aurais pu me le demander ! Ca aurait été plus simple non ? Finit-elle par souffler.

Au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, elle sut qu'au fond, il avait eu raison : Sans sa visite chez Hatori, sans ses insupportables insultes qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds et l'avait forcée à détruire le mur qu'elle avait dressé dans son esprit, jamais elle n'aurait admis ses sentiments. Mais ça, le blond ne pouvait pas le savoir… Si ?

Hiruma releva enfin la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, sa verve habituelle retrouvée :

-Si je t'avais simplement demandé, fuckin'manager, où aurait été l'amusement ?

Refusant de se laisser décontenancée par son brusque changement d'humeur, Mamori rétorqua sur un ton badin :

-Où, en effet ?

Il lui jeta un regard perçant. Ce fameux regard dont il usait et abusait contre ses victimes car il savait que, sous ce regard, même les plus résistants des gros durs avaient ployé, cédé, craqué, bref, baissé le regard. Elle, elle le soutint sans sourciller. Réprimant de justesse les mots qui s'étaient formés dans son esprit, et qui avaient failli franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il lança :

-Comme ça, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups : J'ai appris ce que je voulais savoir, j'ai négocié avec ce fuckin' esclave et je me suis divertit. Efficace ce petit coup de maître, non ?

-Je… vois…

Surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé, il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil scrutateur, tout en s'assurant que son visage restait neutre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour une nouvelle réplique : La jeune fille le devança.

-En fait, tu m'as utilisée pour… t'amuser, c'est ça ?

Comme souvent, il resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur : Elle avait une façon bien à elle de voir les événements, ce qui ne collait pas toujours avec la réalité. Il en avait un parfait exemple : Quand la manager s'était aperçue que son petit protégé n'était jamais présent en même temps qu'Eyeshield, elle s'était perdue en conjoncture et supposition toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Alors que la vérité se trouvait juste sous son nez ! Jusqu'à l'ultime seconde, elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Quant à lui, à chaque nouvelle hypothèse, il éclatait intérieurement de rire.

De son côté, Mamori prit son silence pour un acquiescement à sa question. Elle serra les dents et battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour refouler les larmes qui venaient lui brûler la rétine. Quelle idiote ! Mais qu'elle idiote elle avait été ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

Brusquement, elle se sentit très proche de Hatori. Sa propre fiancée s'était servie de lui comme d'un chien bien obéissant. Etait-elle dans le même cas avec Hiruma, avec elle dans le rôle de la dominée et lui dans celui du dominateur ?

Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux ce qu'avait ressentit l'homme aux cheveux blancs lorsqu'il avait découvert la trahison de la femme qu'il aimait, la monstrueuse Cathy. Cette insupportable douleur qui assaillait son cœur, cette impression de basculer dans un gouffre sans fond, ce goût amer dans la bouche, ce murmure dans sa tête qui lui soufflait inlassablement qu'elle s'était faite bernée…

Croire qu'elle avait réussi à amadouer l'indomptable, à apprivoiser le démon ! Quelle prétention ! En réalité, il s'était joué d'elle, depuis le début. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, flairer le piège pourtant évident… Mais non, elle n'avait rien vu venir, naïve qu'elle était. Ce type avait un cœur de pierre, comment avait-elle pu espérer qu'elle l'avait atteint, elle, fragile et crédule lycéenne ? Elle avait été aveugle, s'était si facilement laissée attraper dans la toile qu'il avait tissée à son intention, histoire de rire un bon coup à ses dépends… Mon dieu qu'elle avait été stupide !

Serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume, déchirant sa peau pâle pour laisser couler quelques gouttes écarlates, la rousse continuait à s'auto-insulter. Elle maudissait sa naïveté maladive, son côté ingénu et son bon cœur qui la poussait à voir le bien même là où il n'y était pas. Une phrase d'Hatori lui revint en mémoire et alors que, plus tôt dans la soirée elle l'avait repoussée avec vivacité, cette fois elle l'accepta avec résignation : « Tu vois le bien partout gamine ! Mais le monde est mauvais, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Et ce jeune homme que tu défends bec et ongles est l'un des pires individus qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… »

Finalement, avait-il eu raison ? Hatori avait-il su lire au fond de l'âme d'Hiruma plus efficacement qu'elle ne l'avait fait elle, persuadée qu'elle était qu'elle parvenait lentement mais surement les nœuds qui constituait sa personnalité ? Oh, comme il avait dû rire d'elle !

Hiruma, lui, l'observait attentivement : A travers les émotions fugaces mais pourtant intenses qui traversait l'adorable visage de la jeune fille, il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées. Il lut peine, colère, chagrin encore et une trace de peur face à l'avenir. Il devinait plus ou moins les pensées qui agitaient l'esprit de sa fuckin'manager : Allait-il se désintéresser d'elle, maintenant qu'il s'était divertit ? Allait-il l'abandonner avec son chagrin et ses rêves brisés, ses espoirs mutilés, balafrés ?

Lorsque les yeux bleus se plissèrent et que son visage se durcit brusquement, le jeune homme comprit qu'elle s'enfonçait sur la mauvaise voie et que s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, il allait la perdre. Définitivement. Cette idée le paralysa une poignée de secondes : Avait-il été trop loin ? Son espièglerie taquine avait-elle dépassé les bornes ? Allait-elle le laisser seule, elle, la seule (hormis le fuckin' vieillard) qui ne l'avait jamais craint ? La seule qui avait compris que ce n'était pas lui qui fuyait les gens mais les gens qui le fuyaient ?

Non. Cette pensée lui était intolérable, il était hors de question que son plan foire maintenant, et cette pensée fut pour lui comme un formidable coup de pied au derrière, comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de distribuer au fuckin' gros porc et au fuckin' nabot. Son cerveau surdéveloppé se mit en marche à toute vitesse, analysant chacune de ses options, calculant rapidement les probabilités qu'auraient ses actions de la faire réagir comme il le souhaitait. Il souffla, créa sa chère bulle de chewing-gum puis il la laissa éclater. Enfin, une idée retint son attention et, avec un sourire carnassier, il se décida…


	10. Enfin !

Et voila ! Après quelques années, j'ai finalement décidé de modifier un peu ce chapitre. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Enfin !

Hiruma éclata une énième bulle de chewing-gum vert, signe, pour qui le connaissait (ou croyait le connaitre), d'une intense réflexion. D'ordinaire, Mamori n'aurait eu aucun doute sur ce sujet-là : Pour elle, les bulles du démon étaient toujours synonymes de cogitation. Mais au vue de ses dernières découvertes, elle se demandait si ce tic dont elle croyait connaître la signification n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait cru comprendre, comme le reste de sa personnalité.

Cette réflexion lui serra violemment le cœur et elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. La vérité était si douloureuse !

Un sanglot tenta de se frayer un passage à travers sa gorge mais elle le refoula fermement : Elle ne craquerait pas, pas devant lui ! Pas question de lui donner, en plus, la satisfaction de la voir pleurer comme une idiote.

Incapable de regarder le blond en face, elle fit dévier son regard jusqu'à sa fenêtre, toujours ouverte. Au dehors, le vent d'automne soufflait doucement, se glissant le feuillage ocre de l'arbre, le faisant osciller doucement, emportant avec lui quelques feuilles brunes ou jaunes avant de les abandonner quelques mètres plus loin. Au dessus des innombrables toits, la fière et livide lune veillait, indifférente au chaos du monde qu'elle éclairait de sa bienveillante lueur. Il n'y avait personne dans les ruelles sombres, et aucune lumière, émergeant d'une fenêtre quelquonque, ne trouait la nuit. Il était tard, tout le monde dormait. Le silence était total, à peine troublé par le froissement des feuilles mortes qui frôlaient le bitume dans une dance envoûtante.

Il exsudait de tout cela une impression de paix, de sérénité naturelle qui apaisait l'esprit, qui gonflait le cœur d'envie et d'espoir.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela ne soulageait-il pas l'âme de Mamori ? Pourquoi cela n'atteignait-il même pas son cœur tourmenté ?

-Tu as tout faux.

La voix, grave et familière, sonna étrangement aux oreilles de la rousse. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne contenait aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie. Quoi qu'il en soit, les yeux océan revinrent se poser avec une réticence affichée sur le corps d'athlète d'Hiruma.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Cette violence l'étonna elle-même : Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

De toute évidence, cela avait également surpris le blond : L'espace d'un court instant, ses yeux verts s'étaient écarquillés, remplissant la jeune fille d'une joie sauvage. Ah, il n'y s'y attendait pas ! C'est vrai que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était plus adressée à lui sur ce ton. Douce vengeance… Soudain, les mots prononcés par le démon prirent leur sens et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, j'ai tout faux ?

-Tu te trompe de conclusion.

La colère envahit à nouveau la jeune fille, remplaçant l'amère rancœur qui obstruait son esprit et elle grinça des dents :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es tellement intelligent que tu comprends ce que j'ai dans la tête, n'est ce pas ? Comment est ce que tu pourrais savoir à quelle conclusion j'arrive ?

La rage lui faisait dire n'importe quoi : Evidemment que son intelligence lui avaient permis de déterminer sans efforts quelles conclusions elle avait tirées de son comportement ! Ce n'était pas en s'énervant et en se fermant qu'elle parviendrait à dialoguer avec lui. Elle devait garder son sang-froid, elle devait veiller à contrôler ses émotions pour conserver les devants de la conversation.

Mais souhaitait-elle vraiment dialoguer avec lui ? Si elle était honnête, elle devait bien avouer que non. Pas du tout. En vérité, pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : Que ce type parte de chez elle pour qu'enfin, elle puisse se laisse aller au chagrin. Cette peine qui lui torturait et qu'elle contenait difficilement pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il lui restait de dignité la rongeait.

Ce fut donc d'une voix contrôlée à la perfection qu'elle reprit :

-Peu importe, si tu as finis de t'amuser avec moi, vas-t'en.

C'avait été plus fort qu'elle : Sa voix avait tremblé sur le dernier mot. Mais bon, au moins, elle l'avait dit : Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il parte et elle pourrait ouvrir la vanne qui retenait ses larmes.

Mais le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas pousser le jeu plus loin en attendant qu'elle craque ! Etait-il cruel à ce point-là ?

-T'as pas compris ? Je t'ai demandé de foutre le camp ! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui, malgré ses efforts, révélait sa détresse.

-Je t'ai dit que tu te trompais Mamori. Je ne joue pas.

Trois syllabes. Trois syllabes prononcées avec un calme époustouflant avaient suffi à atteindre ses résolutions et son cœur. C'était la toute première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom (*) et cela la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. L'espoir l'envahit malgré elle. Elle se réprimanda : Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réjouisse, elle allait à nouveau tomber dans son piège ! Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer cette petite voix qui piaillait dans sa tête en jubilant : « Il m'a appelée Mamori ! Il m'a appelée Mamori ! Il m'a… »

Et là, alors que la petite voix se mettait a chanter à tue-tête, couvrant ses autres pensées et que l'espoir et la joie grandissaient en elle, elle eut soudain une pensée très bizarre : « Il me faudrait un chou à la crème pour faire passer tout ça… »

D'un coup, le silence tomba sous son crâne : Nom de dieu, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Comme si c'était le moment de céder à l'appel d… Herm, de se goinfrer de pâtisserie !

Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, elle se re-concentra sur Hiruma qui ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où venait le soudain rougissement qui s'étalait sur les joues de la lycéenne.

-Tu peux me répéter, ça, Hiruma ?

-Tu es sourde, fuckin' manager ? J'ai dit que je ne jouais pas.

Le retour à son surnom la fit sourire. D'ailleurs, étrangement, tout lui donnait envie de sourire d'un coup, même le contrôle du lendemain où elle allait se planter. Pour un peu, elle se serait laissé aller a glousser. Et tout ça à cause d'une petite phrase ! Secouant la tête, elle se força à retrouver son sérieux et demanda au jeune homme :

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas encore en train de me manipuler en me racontant n'importe quoi ? Pour pouvoir t'amuser plus longtemps par exemple.

L'agacement d'Hiruma fut presque perceptible. Il faillit se saisir l'arrête du nez avec ses longs doigts griffus puis se ravisa au dernier moment : Qu'est ce qu'elle était bornée !

A nouveau il éclata une bulle de chewing-gum et réfléchit : Qu'est ce qui, des paroles ou de l'action, aurait le plus d'impact sur cette tête de mule ? Comme sur le terrain, il devait choisir, et vite. Ce qu'il fit. Il connaissait sa manager, et il savait qu'une explication complète et instructive la convainvrait mieux que les gestes, par lesquels il mentait si souvent. Il décida donc d'être clair une bonne fois pour toute :

- Si je t'ai emmenée chez ce fuckin'esclave, c'est parce que je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien consciente du genre de vie que je mène, du type de personne que je cotoie, et des risques auxquels t'exposera notre relation. Tu aura une place à tenir, tu ne devra pas t'imposer et m'envahir, au risque de récolter des ennuis qui nuiront définitivement à ta réputation exemplaire, fuckin'manager. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Hiruma laissa planer un silence pesant, pour bien laisse le sens de ses paroles pénétrer Mamori, qui l'écoutait, toute ouïe. Elle l'avait rarement vu si sérieux, en dehors des séances de football Américain, et rien que cela méritait son attention. De plus, ses paroles attisaient son intérêt, elle écoutait donc en silence, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Pour une fois qu'il parlait clairement, sans détour et sans piques cinglantes, elle n'allait certainement pas gâcher sa chance en l'agaçant à cet instant ! Sachant qu'il n'avait pas terminé, elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il reprenne ses explications.

-Alors, je te laisse une dernière chance, reprit-il finalement. Si tu veux tout arrêter et faire demi-tour, c'est maintenant. Après, je considérerais que tu as choisi en connaissance de cause. Alors réfléchis bien, foutue bouffeuse de choux. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'accepterai de te laisser repartir après.

Le coeur de Mamori se mit à battre plus fort. Tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par sa dernière phrase et l'euphorie qu'elle lui avait procuré, elle analysa ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa voix avait été moqueuse, narquoise, comme à son habitude, elle avait cependant sentit une fissure dans son ton. Un filet d'émotion imperceptible, qui perçait parfois son armure, et qu'elle avait appris à reconnaitre au fil du temps. Touchée, elle comprit qu'au fond, il craignait sa réponse : Allait-elle le rejeter, maintenant qu'elle avait fait face à la réalité ? Cette dernière chance dont il parlait le concernait également : C'était la dernière chance qu'il accordait à l'humanité, pour voir si ce monde allait l'exclure une nouvelle fois, nier sa nature à travers sa créature la plus tolérante. Avait-il encore une chance de trouver une place pour lui auprès d'elle, lui qui était si différent ?

Consciente qu'elle ne devait pas répondre à la légère, qu'il n'accepterait pas de réponse immédiate et irréfléchie, elle se laissa un temps de réflexion, les évènements de la soirée défilant dans son esprit. Elle avait eu peur, elle ne pouvait le nier. Etait-elle vraiment prête à vivre ça, jour après jour ? Voulait-elle vraiment craindre pour elle, et surtout pour lui, sans cesse ? Tiendrait-elle ? Etait-elle assez forte ? Au fond, elle connaissait la réponse depuis longtemps. Elle avait l'habitude des excentricités souvent risquées de son capitaine. Avait-elle pourtant déjà songé à l'abandonner ? Non. Les évènements qu'elle venait de vivre ajoutaien juste un nouveau paramètre à prendre en compte dans sa relation si compliquée avec le quaterback, certes plus effrayant que les autres, mais surmontable, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle prit donc une inspiration profonde, et le vit du coin de l'oeil se tendre légèrement. Enfin, avec un sourire sincère, elle lui répondit :

- Bah, ces inconvéniants ne sont rien face au défi de supporter ton caractère infernal. Et puis, il faut bien que je reste à tes côtés pour m'assurer que tu ne tuera pas ton équipe à la tâche... Ou en leur tirant dessus par erreur !

Hiruma ne répondit pas tout de suite, la scrutant de son regard vert comme s'il tentait de percer les secrets de son âme.

- Tu pourrais faire ça même en restant simplement la fuckin'manager, répliqua-t-il enfin.

- Certes, approuva-t-elle. Mais tu n'es pas le seul que notre relation actuelle frustre.

Stupéfaite par sa propre audace, Mamori referma vivement la bouche, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Les joues brûlantes, elle maudit mille fois l'éclairage apporté par son lustre, qui ne lui permettait pas de dissimuler son visage en feu aux pupilles inquisitrices qui lui faisaient face. Elle osait à peine le regarder. Après quelques secondes d'un silence tel qu'elle crut plusieurs fois mourir de honte, un rire familier lui parvient aux oreilles :

- Kékékéké !

Non. Ce rire ne lui était pas totalement familier, à la réflexion. Il y avait autre chose dans ce ricanement, qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordinaire. Elle y retrouvait certes l'intonation railleuse qui le caractérisait, mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à... De la joie. Oui, c'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en l'entendant rire, même si la trace en était infime et probablement indécelable pour une autre qu'elle.

- Tu m'étonnera toujours, fuckin'Mamori.

La dite Mamori sentit clairement sa respiration se bloquer. Encore son prénom qui glissait hors de cette bouche, de là où ne jaillissait d'ordinaire qu'une appelation grossière ! Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression, malgré la présence du fuckin, dont elle devrait probablement se contenter pendant un moment. Enfin il voyait en elle autre chose qu'une manager, un outil pour sa réussite vers le Christmas Bowl. Enfin, il dépassait sa fonction pour voir en elle l'individu ! En vérité, elle se doutait que cela faisait un moment que c'était le cas, mais il le verbalisait, et c'était un énorme pas en avant.

Elle vit son sourire s'élargir, et l'éclat de la lune frappa ses dents blanches, les faisant luire doucement. Elle le vit brusquement bouger et soudain il fut là, juste devant elle, sa haute carrure dérobant la lune à ses regards.

- N'oublie pas, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, je t'ai laissé le choix. Maintenant, tu es à moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une phrase qu'elle espérait spirituelle, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit son souffle sur son visage, puis ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avec brusquerie. Il n'était pas particulièrement doux, c'était Hiruma après tout, mais il n'était pas non plus brutal. Il semblait plutôt... Avide. A cette pensée, le cerveau de Mamori se déconnecta. Passant ses bras derrière son cou, elle attrapa à pleine main sa tignasse et s'y cramponna, comme pour le retenir contre elle.

Enfin, il s'écarta, désireux de voir son visage. Et là, il se mordit férocement la langue pour retenir un méchant ricanement qui, vicieux, tentait de franchir ses lèvres, mais il le contint: Ce n'était pas le moment de foutre en l'air tout ses fuckins' efforts !

Elle était là, plus rouge que jamais, et les yeux accrochés aux siens dans lesquels il voyait le reflet de ce que lui-même ressentait. Il nota qu'elle avait les cheveux complètement décoiffés, mais ça, c'était en partie sa faute. Devant cette vision, il ne put empêcher cette étrange sensation d'exploser dans son ventre, un peu comme si des bulles éclataient soudain dans son estomac. Dans un premier temps, soucieux de son image, il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur et de reprendre une contenance, mais il renonça bientôt. Après tout, ça n'avait aucune importance. Surtout face à elle, elle percerait son masque et dévoilerait son trouble au grand jour en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Son souffle se fit erratique et il plongea à nouveau sur ces lèvres, si attirantes.

Pour Mamori, cela ressemblait à un rêve. Cependant, elle espérait de toutes ses forces que ce n'en sois pas un. Heureusement, les mains d'Hiruma dans son dos étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel, ses lèvres qui bougeaient sur les siennes, bien plus réaliste que la réalité même.

Puis une autre pensée s'insinua en elle : Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Elle le savait bien pourtant, qu'il se cachait derrière des attitudes soigneusement travaillées pour dissimuler ses faiblesses ! Derrière ses paroles parfois acides, il y avait toujours un message, qu'il suffisait de voir. Croire qu'il n'était qu'un être malfaisant, dénué de tout sentiment… Foutaises ! Il suffisait de le voir avec Musashi ou même Kurita pour comprendre qu'au fond, il avait bon cœur. L'amour rendait bien bête, se dit Mamori.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent à nouveau, Mamori surprit sur le visage du démon un sourire victorieux, et dans ses yeux, une douceur insoupconnée, qu'elle savait qu'il n'extérioriserait jamais. Ou en tout cas, pas avant très longtemps.

Prise d'une envie subite, la jeune fille prit l'initiative de tirer le garçon en avant, de sorte qu'il tombe sur le lit. Satisfaite, elle s'installa à côté de lui sans qu'il ne fasse un geste.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Seul un rire lui répondit, mais c'était suffisant. Elle sourit et se laissa aller. Un rapide coup d'œil au cadran lumineux lui apprit qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Elle ne réussirait jamais à se lever le lendemain…

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil, la tête posée sur la poitrine du blond, bien au chaud contre lui, avec comme berceuse les battements régulier du coeur d'Hiruma.

[…]

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, un adolescent aux oreilles pointues et au sourire démoniaque s'activait sur son ordinateur portable, tapant avec frénésie sur les touches du clavier. La faible lueur de l'écran éclairait son visage de dément et conférait au garçon une aura terrifiante. Le démon laissa échapper un « kékéké » satisfait et rabattit le clapet de son ordinateur.

Voila qui était réglé…

Le regard vert de l'adolescent se posa ensuite sur le corps endormi d'une jeune fille, dont les draps épousaient gracieusement les formes. Quelque chose de doux passa sur les traits fins du jeune homme puis il se ressaisit et son visage redevint neutre.

Il en avait vraiment chié pour en arriver là, mais le résultat valait le coup. Avec un soupir, le garçon récupéra ses affaires et quitta la chambre sans un bruit, en passant pas la fenêtre. Une fois en bas, il prit soin de reposer l'échelle dans l'herbe, là où il l'avait trouvée, en priant pour que le fuckin' père de la jeune fille oublie plus souvent de ranger son matériel.

Ses pupilles de chats se levèrent vers la fenêtre ouverte. Une légère brise passa dans sa touffe blonde, achevant de le décoiffer.

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit.

Dans la chambre, une jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et chercha quelque chose autour d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas. Encore abrutie de sommeil, elle marmonna un prénom :

-Hiruma… ?

Emergeant peu à peu, elle contempla un instant la feuille de papier posée en évidence sur la chaise de bureau. Elle finit par s'en saisir et lut rapidement les quelques mots qui y étaient tracés :

« Dis donc fuckin' manager, qu'est ce que tu ronfle ! T'était tellement bruyante que j'ai été obligé de rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. Essaye de ne pas réveiller les voisins… »

Vexée, Mamori froissa la feuille dans son poing et s'apprêtait à la balancer contre le mur quand quelque chose au verso attira son attention. Elle défroissa le papier à toute vitesse et réussit à déchiffrer :

« P.S : Moi aussi. »

Lentement, un très tendre sourire vint illuminer le visage de la jeune fille.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Le lendemain matin, Mamori arriva en cours, épuisée par sa nuit incomplète, et surtout, angoissée pour la première fois de sa vie pour un contrôle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le louper et le stress la rongeait, autant qu'elle grignotait ses ongles. Ceux de ses camarades qui s'en aperçurent lui lancèrent un regard surpris, incrédules, puis échangèrent un haussement d'épaule perplexe.

Les bavardages cessèrent subitement et la rousse releva la tête, ne se faisant hélas aucune illusion sur l'identité de celui qui avait réussi à obtenir ce silence de plomb : Le professeur d'Histoire. Curieusement, il semblait très pâle et aucune jubilation ne venait animer son visage rondouillard. Au contraire, il semblait étrangement décomposé. Peut-être était-il malade ?

Mais ces réflexions passèrent au second plan lorsque l'homme tendit la main vers sa sacoche de cuir brun qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il y plongea la main et Mamori ferma les yeux, désespérée, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il allait en sortie. Elle entendit toute la classe retenir son souffle et son cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement contre sa cage thoracique, dans un rythme affolé.

Les mains moites, le front couvert de sueur, elle tournait et retournait entre ses doigts le stylo plume couleur argent que son cher Sena lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire.

Elle appréciait particulièrement ce stylo, non seulement parce que c'était un cadeau mais aussi pour la facilité avec laquelle il glissait sur la feuille, y traçant a son grés des lettres, des mots, des phrases… Puis elle songea amèrement qu'elle n'aurait guère l'occasion de s'en servir durant cette heure-ci puisqu'elle savait d'avance que sa feuille resterait, a son plus grand malheur, définitivement vierge.

Cependant, l'atmosphère d'anxiété disparut soudain, remplacée par des murmures surpris. Déconcertée, la jeune fille ouvrit un œil. Puis, comme elle ne voyait pas bien, elle ouvrit l'autre.

Tout d'abord, elle ne vit pas ce qui avait provoqué l'étonnement des autres élèves. Le prof se tenait toujours devant eux, avec la même expression étrange. Puis elle avisa ce qu'il tenait dans la main : Son cahier de cours, tout simplement, au lieu de la liasse de sujet d'interrogation attendue. Effectivement, c'était surprenant. Mr Seichiro n'était pas connu pour lancer des menaces en l'air. Généralement, quand il promettait une interrogation, il tenait parole. Pas aujourd'hui, apparemment.

Sous le feu des regards déconcertés que ses élèves posaient sur lui, le pauvre Aoki Seichiro se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche et vingt-sept adolescents se pendirent aussitôt à ses lèvres. Mais il se contenta d'ordonner d'une voix blanche :

-Prenez vos livres page 225…

Un silence dubitatif accueillit sa remarque. Touts les regards convergèrent instinctivement vers Mamori qui gémit intérieurement. De toute évidence, en tant qu'agent du comité de discipline, c'était à elle de prendre la parole. Et pourquoi pas le délégué de classe, tiens ? C'était son rôle après tout ! Elle le chercha des yeux mais, comme les autres, il la fixait bêtement en attendant qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du professeur. Ce dernier, reprenant un semblant d'assurance, demanda :

-Oui, mademoiselle Anezaki ?

-Monsieur, au sujet du contrôle…

A ces mots, l'homme perdit à nouveau toute contenance et, après un court silence, il balbutia :

-Il est… Annulé, oui, il est annulé. Je ferais donc cours comme d'habitude, annonça-t-il.

Puis, reprenant un peu de sa verve habituelle, il aboya :

-Et veuillez cesser de me dévisager avec ces yeux de merlans frits, comme si j'avais deux têtes ! Prenez vos livres maintenant, à la page 225 !

Se sentant de toute évidence obligé de se justifier, il expliqua agressivement :

-Nous sommes déjà très en retard sur le programme, je ne vais pas en plus perdre du temps à cause de petits morveux qui refusent de travailler !

Il mentait, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. D'autant plus que sa peur était pratiquement palpable…

Mamori comprit une fraction de seconde avant que ne retentisse au loin, dans les couloirs, le très familier et très craint :

-YAAAAHA !

_Fin._


End file.
